Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Estar casado con Viktor Nikiforov debe ser un sueño, pero la realidad no puede estar más alejada de esa afirmación y Katsuki Yuuri, su actual y único esposo, enlista las 10 peores circunstancias por las cuales nadie debe casarse con Viktor, nadie más que él. Depresión. Yaoi. Long fic. Viktuuri.
1. No puedes vivir con la guardia baja

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Yuri on Ice! No me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Esto es Yaoi. Esto es hurt/confor. Esto es Angs. Esto es romance. Esto es material que muchos podrían considerar pornográfico así que si no te gusta sufrir por favor no lo leas, así me evito su odio c:

 **Cronopios del autor** : Tengo escrito de YOI desde que salió el capítulo uno, pero apenas hoy, un mes después de que salió a emisión que me atrevo a escribir. Este no es lo primero que escribo sobre el dúo, el primer escrito debo modificarlo porque definitivamente tiene muchos MUCHOS errores de información que desconocía porque, sinceramente, no me intereso nunca el patinaje artístico hasta el momento en que empecé a ver YOI, así que para no exponerme al ojo público conocedor, pues escribo sobre lo que sé. Espero disfruten esta historia. Se sitúa uno o dos años después de que Yuuri y Viktor se vuelven coach-protegido. Así que a leer y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo~

 **Dedicatetion(?:** A todo el maravilloso fandom que no deja de sorprenderme con sus locas teorías, nunca mueran. Y sobre todo, a mi preciosa AlphaReader la grandiosa ROOSS, sin su acoso no me hubiera animado a publicar esto. La amo de pies a cabeza.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov~**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **1.** **No puedes vivir con la guardia baja o serás atacado.**

—¿Aló? ¿Viktor?

—No me llames así.

—Pero es tu nombre… ¿cómo quieres que te llame?.

—Viktor-dono*.

—¿Volviste a ir al castillo? Aún no comprendo cómo es que te permiten entrar a la casa ninja, y hasta invitado de honor eres… se supone que el acceso está restringido…

—En realidad los ninjas son muy amables, hasta me han dado un nombre ninja ulta-secreto.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí!

—…

—…

—¡Yuu~ri! ¿No vas a preguntar cuál es?

Katsuki no puede evitar reír pero se cubre la boca, suspira mientras que ve los copos de la nieve caer. Extraña mucho a Viktor.

—Estaba esperando a que tú lo dijeras…

—Bueno, pues estaba hablando con…

La conversación sigue y el ruso le cuenta sobre ese espectacular nombre ultra-secreto, que al final es tan secreto que no se lo dice a Yuuri haciendo que el menor suelte un suspiro largo, al principio pensaba que esa forma de ser de Viktor era a propósito pero después de un tiempo descubre que en realidad así es el modo natural de Viktor, no hay matices ocultos, sólo intenciones que no delata de primer momento. Yuuri cuelga cuando Viktor le dice que debe dejarlo porque está a punto de atender un asunto importante. Aunque Yuuri no quiere cortar la comunicación lo hace, porque no quiere hostigar al ruso. A su esposo. Hay una pequeña convulsión en su pecho cuando piensa en esa palabra. Y aunque aún no han llegado los papeles que los reafirman "legalmente" como un matrimonio, ya viven juntos, de hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hacen. El mayor insistió tanto en que Yuuri cambiará su apellido, pero al final cada cual se quedo con su propio apellido, ya que después Viktor se aferro en llevar el "Katsuki", sin embargo desistió cuando después de dos días enteros de intentar dominar el antiguo arte de la escritura se dio cuenta que su talento estaba en el patinaje artístico no en la caligrafía japonesa.

Por otro lado Yuuri, aunque le hubiera encantado llevar el "Nikiforov", veía como un real problema el que aún la gente que lo reconocía lo detenía en la calle para preguntarle si era cierto que estaba bien empalmado con su entrenador. Estaban en pleno siglo XXI, y excusando el caso de Rusia, el ser una pareja homosexual llamaba la atención, más allá de causar asco (una minoría sí expresaba su asco pero eran ignorados olímpicamente por la pareja) parecían ser un espécimen de atracción de circo. Lo podía ver en la cartelera: " _Un hombre de ocho brazos", "La mujer barbuda", "Los hermanos trillizos pegados por la costilla", "Viktor Nikiforov y su sexy tazón de cerdo"._ Todos querían sacar foto y escuchar de la boca de él, siempre de él, que eran una pareja, y ahora, que eran una pareja casada. Viviendo bajo un mismo techo, compartiendo tenedores, tazas y una misma sabana –en realidad eran dos porque él usaba de una a dos sábanas cuando hacía mucho frío y Viktor debía de abrazarlo ya hecho un rollito humano-. A Viktor rara vez lo cuestionaban sobre el asunto, era normal que le pidieran fotografías, vídeo y autógrafo pero las preguntas siempre iban señaladas hacia su carrera como patinador, si algún día iba a regresar o si se iba a presentar en tal espectáculo, jamás sobre su vida personal. La gente era fetichista y extraña. Ahora, sumándole a ese constante acoso el hecho de que cambiaba su apellido, le causaba escalofríos pensar en la clase de acecho del que iba a ser víctima.

¿Qué su autoestima cómo anda?

 _Ahí iba, ni bien ni mal_.

Después de esa primera temporada con Viktor como su entrenador, ciertamente había subido un montón la forma en que Yuuri pensaba sobre sí, pero había temporadas que a Viktor le gustaba llamar: "Tardes grises". Lo había sacado de " _Desayuno en Tiffany´s_ " de Truman Capote, el primer regalo de Yuuri para Viktor después de que decidieran que eso que tenían era una relación romántica y no meramente profesional. Esas dichosas tardes grises a Viktor se le encogía el corazón al ver como Yuuri sólo se aislaba del mundo e iba a patinar, sólo, sin necesidad de entrenar una rutina, sólo patinar, llorar, tropezar y rabiar. Katsuki sabía que eso asustaba mucho a su ahora esposo, pero era algo en lo que trabajaba, en lo que ponía su esfuerzo.

Justo reflexiona sobre ello y su celular vibra, un mensaje ha llegado, y presiente que pronto una de esas Tardes grises también lo hará. Le da miedo porque está lejos de Viktor y él no sabe lidiar con la noche, con su patética existencia nocturna, donde le da por repasar cada uno de sus errores cometidos a lo largo del día, de la semana, del mes… de su vida. Mira su reflejo en la pantalla oscura del Iphone, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de leer el mensaje, se ha pescado así mismo ahí. Y la luz del lateral del aparato no deja de parpadear hasta que alguien lo empuja y por poco lo hace caer, no se enoja pues ese empujón lo ha regresado a la realidad y vuelve a caminar.

Avanza varias cuadras para empezar a sentirse sofocado. No hay una razón sólo pasa. Así como la pequeña luz blanca que parpadea en su celular, así su respiración. Es una advertencia. ¿Por qué le pasa eso? Cierra los ojos orillándose contra una vitrina donde recarga su frente. Hace las secuencias de respiración que el terapeuta le enseño pero sólo quiere llorar, quiere llorar tanto y no sabe porque.

De haber estado en Hasetsu hubiera podido llegar hasta el apartamento que comparte con su esposo, -su esposo-, pero está en Tokio y siente miedo. Ha tenido que ir para una entrevista, y aunque en un principio Viktor lo iba acompañar, el caniche se puso malo y decidieron que era prioridad darle seguimiento a la salud del peludo familiar.

 _Calma, respira, calma, respira, calma, respira, calma, respira, calma, respira, calma, respira, calma respira._

Se cubre la boca y las lágrimas asoman por el borde de sus parpados, se ha puesto pálido y sólo sabe incorporarse para tratar de seguir caminando hasta el hotel. Los ataques de pánico han empezado a ser más frecuentes y eso le da miedo, trata de no pensar específicamente en ello sino en todo lo demás, en las próximas competencias y en que en esa efectivamente sería su última temporada, su cuerpo no le sirve más para las arduas horas de entrenamiento y ahora su cabeza está jodiendo. La punzada en su pecho desgarra todo su interior y empieza a sangrar, la sangre lo ahoga y rompe en gritos internos que lo paralizan de pies a cabeza en medio de la marea de gente que empieza a tragarlo.

—Deja de pensar cosas peligrosas, tonto.

—¿Qué… —pregunta confundido.

Viktor se abraza a su esposo mientras que la gente los mira. Le podría importar menos al ruso que había logrado rastrear la ubicación exacta de su pareja gracias al GPS que el japonés suele mantener encendido, el mensaje que aún no ha sido abierto era parte del juego de persecución que el ruso habría querido correr pero que dadas las circunstancias se debía posponer. Sus habilidades ninjas serían demostradas en otro momento. Sin embargo a Katsuki le parece que Viktor es sin duda digno de ese nombre ultra-secreto del que le han dado, pues ha aparecido de la nada en una nube de humo –gente- sin que él o alguien se lo esperase.

—Tranquilo.

Y los nervios ceden mientras que a Yuuri le deja importar la forma errática en que su mundo giraba al punto de torturarlo. Se encuentra en el lugar donde está su refugio, el sitio donde puede hundir su rostro y llorar sin razón. Su cuerpo es sacudido por espasmos y la fuerza del amor de Viktor lo abriga para impedir que se caiga a pedazos. Una autentica amalgama que está dispuesta a mantenerlo firme ante cualquier circunstancia.

Lo ha cogido con la guardia baja, lo ha atacado y el maldito ganó:

 _se siente más enamorado de ese ruso._

.

.

Acotación:

"-dono":El sufijo tono (殿 【との】 ?), pronunciado **dono** (どの ?) es un sufijo arcaico extremadamente formal. En la época de los samuráis se utilizaba para denotar un gran respeto hacia el interlocutor pero en condición de igualdad. Tiene un **significado** similar al del "Don" o " **Doña** " español, aunque no indica procedencia noble. Viktor hace referencia a que quiere ser tratado como en la era Edo donde aún los samurais y ninjas eran vigentes.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	2. Abrirá cada una de tus heridas

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** YOI! no me pertenece..

 **Advertencia:** Vas a sufrir un montón.

 **Cronopios del autor** : :v no me la creo, se supone que este fic iba a constar de capítulos pequeñitos y bonitos, pero ha salido otro monstruo de capítulo. Suerte con ello, si se aburren les doy permiso que dejen de leer, si no pues... sigan leyendo. Aquí explicamos un poquito mejor que es lo que pasa con nuestro amado Yuuri. Les mando amor, muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, que le dieron follow, favs y review, por supuesto.

 **Dedicado** : Al fandom general y a mi bella Rooss, le ha hecho una portada brutal. ;n; ella es mi musa de inspiración.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **2.- Porque abrirá cada una de tus heridas hasta que vuelvan a sangrar.**

El día de la copa de China ha comenzado con la misma rutina que mantenían en vísperas de competencia: Viktor sacando ese ridículo, pero adorable, santuario en miniatura que había comprado en Kobe durante sus caprichosas vacaciones de dos días, ambos rezan en silencio. Yuri le enseñó cómo debía de rezar y qué era exactamente lo que se decía cada vez que sus manos se juntan para elevar una plegaría al cielo. Ambos tienen en mente a la misma persona cuando se comunican a kamisama, esa persona es Yuri, mientras el propio Yuri pide por una presentación que sea del gusto de Viktor, en cambio éste pide porque Yuri no se lastime, que no sufra daños, que si cae se pueda incorporar, que si sangra pueda seguir, y que si llega hasta el final le mire con la misma dulzura que lo mira cada vez que una presentación se ve concluida.

Sus ruegos suben hasta los cielos en una nube de palabras sin pronuncias, en deseos que han sido sembrados con amor y cuidado. Convulsiones en los pechos de ambos que produce estar hombro contra hombro en un silencio solemne que termina cuando Viktor besa de forma fugaz la mejilla del menor y el otro sale de su pequeño Nirvana.

—¡Viktor! —gime al tanto da por terminada su sesión y corre detrás de él para reclamarle.

Toman el desayuno típico de la región, sólo Viktor, Yuri sólo come una ensalada, tazón de arroz con huevo crudo y un poco de soya. Un desayuno que le sustente pero que a la vez es ligero. Se bañan, por separado aunque al final Viktor se vuelve a colar a la regadera para tallar la espalda de Yuri y darle un pequeño masaje que le ayude a deshacer los nudos que el entrenamiento de brazos le ha dejado. Ambos parten a la pista de patinaje después de que Yuri detuviera a Viktor de empezar a ponerse sexy.

La música la lleva en los auriculares y repite toda la secuencia mientras el resto de competidores apenas se fijan en él. Como es costumbre, las miradas se centran en Viktor pero a Yuri le importa poco, ahora lo que le preocupa es que debe de hacer la mejor presentación.

Siempre es buscar la mejor presentación.

Son las tres y salen al comedor para ingerir algo más de energía. Viktor repite la receta de platillo típico para la hora del almuerzo y para Yuri es una pechuga a la plancha con aderezo, papas con salsa bbq que se le apetecieron después de oler la salsa en rojo que preparan desde la cocina. Viktor sólo le permite comer un par de papas pues pronto se debe volver a bañar y embutirse en el traje.

I

Toma Yoshino no ha dejado de ver a Yuri desde que ha entrado a la zona de patinadores en compañía con su entrenador, él se encuentra al otro extremo de la pista escuchando sin escuchar las indicaciones de su propio entrenador. Bebe de su agua y afirma a todo, seca el agua que escurre por las comisura de sus labios y siente celos de ver la familiaridad con que un grande como Viktor Nikiforov peina el cabello de un don nadie; para él, Katsuki Yuri, es un perdedor improvisado.

Él tiene más reconocimientos en su haber, su técnica es más limpia, su dedicación no tiene comparativa y además, jamás se hubiera permitido perder de forma tan vergonzosa como Yuri lo hizo dos temporadas atrás, y mucho menos habría tenido el descaro de retornar acaparando la atención de una leyenda como Viktor.

—¿Lo entendiste, Toma-san?

—Sí, sí —está irritado, Yuri le irrita.

II

A diferencia de las competencias regionales, aquí, en la Copa de China, el tiempo de calentamiento es mayor, sólo son seis competidores y la pista les queda bastante grande. No necesitan cuidarse para no chocar entre ellos pues hay espacio para que todos puedan realizar una réplica de su ritna, ensayar sus saltos y medir distancia.

Desde su pequeño accidente en el torneo de Kyushu, Viktor ha hecho hincapié entrenamiento tras entrenamiento y cada momento que comparten en una pista que debe aprender a calcular que tanto espacio tiene Yuri para aterrizar y cómo es la forma adecuada de caer cuando un giro no va a resultar como quiere. Es difícil decirlo pero Yuri está acostumbrado a caer.

—Es bastante triste si lo dices así, Yuri.

—Sí, pero es verdad… no he sido muy agraciado en aerodinámica así que con el paso del tiempo me he acostumbrado a pasar gran parte del entrenamiento en el suelo cuando se trata de hacer giros.

—Hmp… no deberías acostumbrarte a algo así.

La discusión discurre en ese hilo de pensamientos, y Viktor piensa en ello mientras que ve cómo su patinador se mece de lado a otro, toma impulso y salta, cae apenas bien. Cada vez que se eleva el ruso no puede evitar contener la respiración para después dejarla ir cuando se percata que todo está bien.

Sonríe inconscientemente cuando sus ojos chocan con los de Yuri quien entrecierra la mirada pues no distingue que señal hace Viktor. Éste le incita a acercarse, cuando comprende bufa y vuelve a patinar, coge intensidad, dará un cuádruple toe. Acomoda su postura para saltar y virar, y caer.

 _Cae._

 _Cae._

El frío suelo le besa el rostro.

 _Cae._

Gira en el hielo.

Su espalda golpea contra el muro de contención.

Al instante su cabeza golpea un poco más adelante.

No entiende qué pasa.

Pero no es una caída seca como todas las otras.

Escucha como la multitud se contrae en un jadeo y la vista se le nubla. Hay alguien gimiendo, y enseguida siente su cuerpo cálido. Cierra los ojos, el gemido que percibe se hace más audible. La calidez escurre. En la lejanía ve pequeñas manchas amarillas y un crujido.

Él es quien gime, el crujido son sus dientes que chocan entre ellos. El cuerpo duele y no termina de comprender que pasa.

Todas las pesadillas que Viktor había experimentado durante su infancia, adolescencia y adultez se materializaban ante sus ojos, y no podía nada más que pensar en nada. Las escenas de patinadores que cayeron frente a sus ojos sobre la pista de hielo como frágiles copas de vidrio que se fracturaban en mil pedazos se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez al tanto que la respiración contenida le impide reaccionar del todo, sólo jadear y cubrir su boca.

—¡Yuri!

Reacciona apenas ve como los asistentes médicos han corrido a socorrerle. También han ido a socorrer al otro patinador que impacto contra el Katsuki.

La repetición en las pantallas muestra el momento justo en que brazo y cabeza de Yoshino empujan a Katsuki en pleno giro. La fuerza de ambos cuerpos provocó que el mayor saliera disparado varios metros atrás hasta encontrarse contra la barda. Yoshino se puede incorporar pero se desvanece en repetidas ocasiones. Sufre lesiones menores, apenas un raspón rojo en la mejilla. Mientras que Yuri es asistido por tres personas. Apenas le ayudan a incorporarse cuando su orgullo como patinador obliga a que las personas de rescaten se alejen, le permitan andar un poco. La gente grita eufórica. Viktor tiene el impulso de ir hasta él pero se contiene pues no lleva patines y va a caer antes de llegar a su amante.

Yuri patina un poco al tiempo que se saca los guantes y toca repetidas veces en su rostro donde siente un enorme corte. Hay sangre ahí y escurriendo por su nuca. Lo aturdido no se le pasa y sigue patinando en círculos, lentamente trata de comprender que pasa.

—¡Yuri! —grita desesperado Viktor y el menor sigue la voz, detrás es escoltado por la gente de cuidados médicos, apenas avanza lo suficiente antes de que uno de los auxiliares de primeros cuidados lo pesque en el aire. Es sacado en brazos de la pista y llevado a la enfermería.

Las revisiones preliminares le indicaron que los cortes no eran profundos, que eran superficiales y que sangraban lo normal, debían llevarlo al hos-

—¡No! —señala Yuri alterado mientras que se incorporaba con violencia de su asiento.

—Yuri, no te voy a exp-

—No… no me han cortado las piernas, no me he lesionado los pies, ni la espalda… aún puedo patinar —dice con rabia, a Viktor le parece que en cualquier momento Katsuki comenzará a ladrar porque le han movido la comida de lugar.

—Yuri.

—No, Viktor. Voy a patinar.

—Pero puedes lastimarte más.

Desde la primer competencia a la que habían ido juntos como entrenador y asesorado Viktor había reconocido cierta predisposición por parte de Yuri a la rebeldía, y el verlo sobre el hielo con una venda color carne sobre la cabeza que sostenía el algodón que contenía la hemorragia y una gasa adhesiva sobre la mejilla que evita que siga sangrando. Patina calculando y buscando desaturdirse. Han pasado dos horas desde el accidente y le han concedido el último puesto de participación para que no pierda la asignación.

Cierra los ojos, da la señal y Yuri hace magia.

La rutina es preciosa por sí sola, transporta a otra realidad a los presentes quienes olvidan por un segundo el aparatoso accidente. Falla el primero, el segundo, el cuatro, quinto, sexto, todos los giros, sólo logra clavar dos de ellos, uno es doble y le ha quedado precioso. Las piruetas combinadas han sido excelentes como siempre, y los axels sencillos apenas les logra llevar el paso, el águila hacia afuera es perfecta. El toe lo frena y cae de boca, Viktor quiere entrar a la pista pero se detiene cuando lo ve incorporarse y seguir con su complicada secuencia de pasos, una que sólo alguien con la capacidad de Katsuki podría ejecutar tras un percance como el que sufrió.

Su pecho se contrae y siente espasmos que le rompen pero se mantiene, debe seguir.

Después de cinco minutos de rutina, el japonés se postra en el medio de la pista para agradecer mientras que la lluvia de jazmines, rosas y pequeños perritos de felpa parecen hacer un fondo conmovedor, la gente ovaciona de pie mientras que son sus aplausos los que se ahogan en el llanto, celebran la hazaña. Yuri soporta su propio dolor.

 _Bravo, Yuri, eres grande._

 _Y no por la ejecución sino por el profesionalismo que has mamado de Viktor, esa entrega a tu deporte, esa pasión a la coreografía que han evocado sólo para ti. Es por eso que decidiste seguir luchando a pesar que tu cabeza pareciera estar llenas de globos siendo reventados a la vez, inflados y reventados, inflados y reventados, paw, paw, paw, paw, paw, paw. Todo duele, todo da vueltas pero te mantienes porque no sabes hacia dónde dirigirte, tu ojo izquierdo no ve desde el triple axel del principio de la segunda mitad. Y tu oído derecho está zumbando desde el principio de la vuelta de águila que hiciste tras la primera cadencia. Es con el oído derecho por el cual te das cuenta que te están presentando otra vez y es una de las niñas que se encarga de recoger los obsequios que han estado tirando la que coge tu mano para guiarte hasta Viktor. Hasta sus brazos._

 _Bravo, Yuri, eres grande._

Por más que ha hecho el intento Yuri no puede evitar desvanecerse en el abrazo de Viktor, cuántas veces no han repetiod el ritual, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no se apañan porque estén festejando. Por el contrario, en esta ocasión Viktor ha aferrado más fuerte el esbelto cuerpo del japonés contra sí porque siente que se le va. La conmoción ha vuelto a figurar alrededor de ambos cuando Viktor nota que no sólo ha perdido el conocimiento sino que la herida de la cabeza a formado un hematoma y necesita que revisen a su patinador –su pareja—lo antes posible. Cuando abre los ojos Yuri apenas han pasado cinco segundos desde que Viktor le gritó al staff que avisaran al hospital que iban en camino, el japonés está siendo llevado por dos hombres que desconoce, con los cuales pelea.

—Viktor —llama con voz temblorosa y asustada.

El ruso interviene, deteniendo el avance a pesar que él mismo ha sido el que los apremio.

—Los resultados… —exige.

—No seas necio, Yuri.

—Los resultados —insiste.

Por tercera vez en la noche, Yuri sale por la puerta verde logrando una nueva oleada de vitoreo, su cuerpo se estremece no sólo por el furor que causa su presencia o los calambres que se esparcen y hacen doler, sino por la forma posesiva y protectora con que Viktor lo cubre, lo lleva, le abraza tan fuerte que lo lastima, hace que más sangre suba y quiera brotar por esas heridas que cree cerradas. Hace que más sangre suba y obligue a sacar el veneno del odio contra sí mismo que aún guarda celosamente el japonés en alguna parte de sí. Se recarga contra el pecho de Viktor cuando llegan al sillón de espera.

Seis deducciones. Elementos técnicos, 45. Presentación, 60. Total…

..

.

Total 202.

.

..

Apenas es suficiente para que Yuri entre al pódium. Es un tercer lugar que no celebra a pesar que todos afirman que es un bronce que debe saberle a oro. No es así para él, reafirma este punto cuando dos semanas después del incidente Yuri despierta empapado en sudor, llamando a Viktor, pidiéndole perdón, éste se incorpora a su lado sólo para aferrarlo a él susurrándole que todo está bien. El llanto es descontrolado y las palabras apresuradas se amontonan en la cabeza del ruso. Lo aferra otra vez fuerte.

—Si lo hubiera visto venir… es porque soy un estúpido, es porque soy un estúpido —repite de forma enferma y Viktor sólo sabe consolarlo.

Es la quinta vez en esas dos semanas que sucede lo mismo, por lo cual negocia con la federación la próxima asignación de Yuri logrando que de estar en la Copa de Moscú lo manden a la Copa de Barcelona que se celebrará en dos meses más.

Una boda, media temporada y tres meses después las cosas siguen empeorando.

Es más frecuente que Yuuri despierte llorando en silencio reprochándose aquel fallo y todos los que tuvo en esa atroz racha. Ha olvidado que todos los deportistas son humanos tienen altibajos, y aunque quisiera clavarse un cuchillo en el abdomen para acabar con todo Viktor, su ahora esposo y entrenador, está ahí para sostenerle la mano, besárselas y susurrarle lo perfecto que es siendo imperfecto. Tan es así, que justo en momentos como esos, cuando lo tiene retorciéndose debajo de él, transpirando y suspirando palabras a medio decir que no se detiene en lamer una y otra vez la cicatriz que aquella traumática experiencia dejó en Yuri.

—Vik… Viktor… —intenta detenerlo Yuri mientras sus manos temblorosas buscan empujar el cuerpo del mayor, logrando apenas enterrar los dedos en los hombros tensos del mayor que no hacen más que abrirle más las piernas para encontrar un mejor camino para el vaivén de sus caderas.

La lengua del ruso repasa la herida y la repasa tanto que jura en un moneto comienza a sangrar a pesar de que ya cicatrizo, pues ese momento en el que Yuri empieza a llorar estrechando sus manos por detrás de la nuca de su esposo, y por fin sus bocas se encuentran, bebe sus lagrimas amargas y frustradas al tiempo que la sativa proliferada por la boca del japonés se revuelven entre los labios de ambos. Nikiforov es adicto a Yuri, es tan adicto que le gusta verlo llorar, que saque todo, fuera.

No quiere que nada quede en él. Nada que lo haga sufrir.

.

.

.

¿Comentarios?

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	3. Habrá cosas de él que jamás sepas

**Descarga de responsabilidad: Yuri On Ice**! con todo y sus momentos homosensuales canon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Sexo. Depresión. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Esta semana mi Hype llegó a niveles épicos, jamás me había pasado. Creo que sólo se comparara el día en que Onodera acepte sus sentimientos por Takano, porque ni cuando me ofrecieron matrimonio me sentí así de emocionada, extasiada. Osea… una cosa es jugar con tus amigas y decir: Pinchis homos, y otra muy diferente es… QUE SE HAGAN CANON, no me –inserte palabra súper obscena-. En fin, tanto fue el hype que el capítulo de esta semana se convirtió en otro longfic que nada NADA tiene que ver con este bebé, por el contrario aquel es un omegaverse (¿?. Tardé en escribir este porque lo tuve que "reescribir", sin embargo, aquí lo tienen. Disfruten mucho, y confesaré que disfruté mucho escribirlo, gracias por leer.

Pd. Sí, el accidente del capítulo pasado fue un "tributo" al accidente sufrido por mi bello bebé Hanyu Yuzuru; yo creo que fue totalmente intencional tal como lo es en el capítulo pasado 7n7

 **Agradecimiento:** A Rooss, la muy bella admi de "Recomiendo fics" sigue haciendo de las suyas y ahora me ha dado la preciosa portada que empezamos a usar a partir de este capítulo -inserte corazón ghei-, me tiene demasiado consentida y yo sólo sé escribir fics ;n;

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **3.- Habrá cosas de él que jamás sepas cómo el qué piensa mientras en silencio está.**

 _ **La Yukionna**_

El esbelto cuerpo se difumina en el centro, entre el vaho que emana de los labios de quién lo observe, si nadie lo observa sólo es una pluma que se desliza sobre el hielo. Las hojas de sus patines parecen apenas tocar la superficie alzando escarcha que pronto quedará desvanecida sobre la blancura impenetrable, jamás ha besado esa superficie, es demasiado perfecto como para caer. Todo lo que le rodean son como pequeñas estrellas que pronto volverán a ser dispersas cuando vuelva a retornar en piruetas la misma trayectoria haciendo constelaciones, es dios y ni siquiera lo sabe.

Sus brazos se desprenden de los movimientos cotidianos, es como si todo él flotara. La seguridad que hay en cada uno de sus pasos se vuelve más grande conforme más tiempo pasa sobre la pista. Nadie puede detenerlo, y aunque quieras odiarlo, es imposible. Quedas embelesado, enamorado. Bajo de una excitación que te ínsita a poseerlo, pero sabes que si llegas a ponerle la mano encima, la fiebre subirá hasta que te vuelvas fuego y te consumas a ti mismo.

No importa como lo mires, no es de este mundo.

La Yukionna entra a escenario y todos se congelan. Basta una mirada para que olviden su existencia misma inmersa en sus facciones, sus gestos… te atrapa y te engulle. Los movimientos se vuelven atrevidos, te provocan a pedir más y más pero estos no caen en juegos ni sexuales ni angelicales, hay algo que va más allá de lo terrenal pero que sería pecado considerarlo celestial. Es un nuevo paréntesis inexplorable, un hito que sumerge al espectador hasta dejarlo en un frenesí total, nadie sabe nada más que mirarle fijamente.

El ruido de la música y su rítmico avanzar, hay una respiración contenida en el ambiente, quien pestañee pierde y nadie quiere perder.

La Yukionna sabe que los tiene en sus manos, bajo su hechizo, es un embrujo involuntario. Un encanto que le fue concedido a pesar que naciera humano y naciera hombre. La Yukionna había amado mucho a los hombres y por eso al reencarnar tomó la forma de uno. No extraña el invierno porque la estación vive en su cuerpo pálido que se moja en terebintos cuando debe lavarlo, en su cabello que se mece con cada giro emulando complicados patrones de copos que una vez creo con sus manos, en su mirada dada a congelar a cual valiente se atreva a sostenerla sin escuchar las advertencias.

La figura se le traza reveladora en esos trajes ajustados; la silueta andrógina herencia de su época como ente sobrenatural no desaparece y atrae miradas lascivas, así como miradas de adoración y envidia. Nada se le puede hacer, nació con el propósito de atraer a los hombres y haceros recobrar el camino sólo para cobrar un alto costo: la vida.

Un cuerpo nacido para la adoración, una mentalidad hecha para la victoria, un pedestal elaborado a su medida. Nadie podría usarlo si no es él. Su corazón es sellado, porque la Yukionna no ama, sólo sabe hacer su trabajo, atraer a los hombres para llevarlos hasta sus limites y después…

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Christopher Giacometti.

—Bueno, Chris… nos veremos en el Grand Prix.

Sólo para hacerlo creer que un día va a poder coronarse con rosas y azucenas, hacerlo añorar un oro dulce, obligarlo a desear el podio sólo más que la necesidad de volver a ver a esa Yukionna de cabellos platinados y mirada amable, verla andar sobre afiladas cuchillas haciendo que hasta el propio hielo se sintiera indigno de ser pisado por él. Pero, oh, una vez que lo tiene ahí, sobre el escozor de la última batalla, la gana con tanta facilidad que hace ver el esfuerzo del resto como un mero desgaste innecesario.

 _La Yukionna, Viktor Nikiforov, el mundo te ama._

 _El mundo lo tienes a tus pies._

 _O al menos, lo tenías…_

Pero ahora.

Con el mundo a su entera disposición...

No siente nada.

Viktor está hastiado.

Los flashes y el vitoreo son desagradables, el mismo oro dulzón con el cual se alimentó durante una decada le sabe amargo, las rosas y las azucenas se marchitan más rápido de lo que tardan en adornar su cabello de fina plata, el mismo mundo que lo adoraba ha logrado matar de a poco a la Yukionna que vive en él. Ver su sonrisa de catalogo colgado en aparadores finos de artículos deportivos y escaparates de moda le sabe amargo. Esa sonrisa la entrena todas las noches antes de dormir tal como entrena sus saltos en la pista de patinaje por lo cual no sabe qué es peor. Lo han divinizado al punto que es difícil ver a Viktor con ojos humanos.

No hay más mundo que conquistar.

 _"Quédate a mi lado_ " – _Stay close to me_ -, no es más que una súplica desesperada, para que la Yukionna deje de agonizar, para que no le abandoné y le conceda su gracia una vez más para seguir haciendo la música que le marca un ritmo para seguir. Una razón para existir.

La yukionna es un ente que vive ahora sólo dentro del folclor japones, así como él pasará de ser una leyenda viva a una leyenda contada entre comentarista y usada como regla por patinadores más jóvenes para seguir adelante con la esperanza de un día poder superarlo. Debería sentirse bien, pero sólo sabe sentirse miserable y desgraciado. No hay motivación alguna en su vida y está a nada de dimitir de su propia existencia.

—¿Qué tienes planeado para la siguiente temporada?

En esos momentos le haría bien fumar un cigarrillo, aunque ni siquiera sabe cómo encender un cigarro, pero ha visto como el tabaco ayuda a calmar la ansiedad en las personas a su alrededor. Yakov fuma después de cada practica y el cansancio de lidiar con él y Yuri parece desaparecer de sus hombros. También tiene ganas de quedarse despierto hasta la madrugada, sospesando que hará ahora de su día, mes, vida… después volver y responder ese cuestionamiento. Pero no se puede permitir tal descuido.

—Mañana te respondo —aclara con una sonrisa coqueta agregado a un guiño, la periodista se sonroja y todos ríen, él ríe, elude la respuesta aunque en realidad… quiere responder esa pregunta mañana. Porque el mañana nunca llega y el hoy es para siempre.

Está en una etapa en lo que todo es incierto: navegando en aguas inexploradas. Había escuchado de otros compañeros sobre los llamados "bajones" pero él se creyó siempre inmune. Lo que no sabía es que desde hacía unos años atrás estaba en un constante "bajón", uno que no se detendría pues la melodía de la Yukionna se extinguía segundo a segundo.

Desesperado.

Ansioso.

—Viktor… —gime con tono estrangulado Yuri sobre la piel de su cuello. Nota la tensión de su hombría en respuesta del fiero abrazo en la intimidad del japonés que no deja de mover sus caderas contra él. Sus manos sostienen posesivamente aquella delgada figura que tiende a engordar, sus dedos recorren hasta la espalda baja donde encuentra varias estrías producto de subir y bajar de peso tan bruscamente. Suspira y su mirada se entrecierra disfrutando plenamente como el rostro de Yuri se descompone en un éxtasis que no es de ese mundo.

Lo conoce, le sabe de memoria, Katsuki está por lejos de mancharlos a ambos con su blanca semilla, pero ese momento, en que logra rozar con la gloria del cuerpo y Yuri se deshace en gemidos y sus manos se vuelven peligrosas garras que marcan y se aferran a la piel de donde se esté sosteniendo, es la que más le gusta a Viktor, soportando los espasmos en su propio vientre, luchando por no terminar por correrse él y controlando su respiración.

Eros.

Viktor le besa la boca, bebe de su saliva y decide que es el mejor sabor en el mundo, haciéndolos girar para quedar sobre el menor, las piernas delgadas y firmes se enredan con práctica facilidad al cuerpo de su esposo que no deja de mecerse con frenesí; la nueva postura le permite si bien no llegar de forma directa al punto exacto, lo roza volviendo el rostro de Yuri en un poema a la desesperación. Le recrimina con la mirada, con esos indecentes ojos castaños únicamente para hacer que los cierre cuando vuelve las penetraciones más lentas, las manos caen contra el colchón al quedarse sin fuerza, gime con más lentitud y en dos escalas más bajas de su tono habitual. Viktor cierra los ojos totalmente fuera de sí.

Esa es la otra música que Yuri es capaz de hacer para él.

De hacer para su Yukionna.

Sus ojos se humedecen y el corazón se le encoge al japonés cuando ahora le toca a él beber de Viktor, las lagrimas saladas que sabe que llegan cada vez que Nikiforov se encuentra sobreexcitado, un extraño calor lo envuelve mientras lucha contra el cansancio de una segunda ronda en la noche para atraer al mayor y abrazarlo con calma, besando las mejillas, haciendo de puerto seguro y asegurándole que todo estará bien, que él existe para ser el contenedor de su amor y que nadie más en ese mundo, o el otro, podrá amarlo con la intensidad que él lo ama, no dice una sola palabra en realidad, pero en ese abrazo en medio del sexo le dice todo eso al ruso que restriega su mejilla caliente y transpirada contra la del menor.

En un instante el universo se inmola sobre Katsuki que sólo sabe que es el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra aunque no comprenda del todo a ese individuo que nadie sabe de dónde salió. Pero sabe, al menos hasta ese momento, a donde quiere llegar, a donde los quiere llevar y lo reafirma cuando lo siente moverse aún en esa incómoda posición que por algún motivo no le gusta al japonés pues no puede ver el gesto de su esposo mientras éste gruñe y muerde su cuello. Lo siente enterrarse más y más, y él vuelve a llenar la habitación en sonoras arias dedicada al placer. La espalda del ruso se encorva ante los surcos rojos hechos por las uñas del japonés que sufre con cada embestida hasta que llega al borde y todo en él se vuelve hielo, escarcha, nieve e invierno.

Blanco invierno que llena a Katsuki.

Se sobresalta cuando la puerta de la psicóloga es abierta de golpe, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se ven truncos y son hiel cuando en el gesto de Yuri le dice que algo no va bien. Escucha atrás a la psicóloga hablarle sin ningún resultado. Viktor se apresura a hacer el pago correspondiente de la visita semanal con aquella que promete ayudar a curar a Yuri de ese pánico nacido de la paranoia de que sólo saldrá a la pista para fracasar, para lastimarse o ser lastimado. Aún no pueden explicarse especialistas cómo es que ese golpe en la pista de la copa de China logró afectar tanto a un patinador experimentadio, y es precisamente la psicóloga que atiende a Yuri la que llega a la conclusión de que se trató de una gota que derramó la presa de inseguridades, temores y demás defectos que había acumulado durante años y que únicamente habían sido cubiertos con "banditas" por el propio Yuri para poder seguir adelante pero que ahora no podía más.

Sus manos se entrelazan una vez Yuri salen de la sala de espera del consultorio de la psicóloga. Bien decía él: No era novedad su debilidad mental, sin embargo, para Viktor las emociones humanas siguen siendo un camino escarpado, no quiere cometer más errores con Yuri a su lado, ese mismo pensamiento lo había llevado a pensar que sus palabras debían ser filtradas cuidadosamente para no herir al menor, pero éste era demasiado suspicaz como para no notar la precisión del diálogo que solía mantener con su marido, y tras una advertencia como: "¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?", Viktor tuvo que decirle que ahora pensaba en sus respuestas diez veces más para no herirlo.

En ese momento Viktor había pensado que Yuri iba a reaccionar igual que aquel día en la Copa de China, un extraño pánico lo había invadido, sin embargo el moreno soltó una alegre carcajada seguida de un abrazo que desconcertó por completo al ruso.

Ahora que ambos caminaban en silencio, el menor con gesto destrozado, lejos de aquella alegre sonrisa, el ruso no podía dejar de pensar cuántas expresiones le faltaban por conocer del japonés. Su mano hala la del menor y éste suelta un quejido cuando se encuentran en uno de los pasillos solitarios de la edificación que juntaba varios consultorios especialistas. Ahí el ruso busca calmar la tristeza ajena con un beso, un arrebatador y violento beso que logra sacar un suave quejido. Yuri mira con ojos cristalinos a su esposo y sus brazos se guían a estrecharlo, abrazarlo, aferrarlo hacia él, intentando fundirlo en sí, consumir esa vitalidad y fuerza que la Yukionna aún mantiene dentro del cuerpo del ruso.

Viktor sostiene al menor permitiéndole desahogarse contra su cuello. Su oído, siempre sensible, logra captar perfectamente uno, dos, cuatro, seis gemidos, dolorosos, no como a los que está acostumbrado, sino de esos que odia escuchar. Sus manos suben y bajan por la espalda esperando a que calme sólo para dejarlas quietas cuando empieza a notar como los jadeos de la respiración copiosa por el llanto comienza a aminorar.

—Di… di-dijo que… deberé tomar medicamentos… para dormir… yo… —la voz controlada está rota y Viktor sólo lo sostiene, como agua que busca que no se derrame de sus manos—. Yo quiero patinar, Viktor ¡Quiero patinar! —grita lo último Yuri destrozado.

 _El tiempo se le pasa a Yuri, y a diferencia de Viktor, siente que nadie hace música para él._

El primer reflejo de Viktor es seguir abrazando a Yuri hasta que el llanto cese pero, eso podría llevar largos minutos de impaciente espera. Por desgracia Viktor no posee la cualidad de la paciencia así que decide coger de la mano a su esposo y corre, corre con la misma ansiedad con la que corrió a coger el primer vuelo a Japón después de que el cuerpo de Yuri despertará en él a la Yukionna que había empezado a agonizar.

El pulso alterado de Viktor, la respiración copiosa, los latidos desbocados que por algún motivo Yuri es capaz de escuchar se vuelven en un extraño pero precioso ritmo que provocan en él una catarsis. Las lágrimas en Yuri dejan de saber amargas, se vuelven más dulces y la mueca no está deformada por el dolor, sino por una extraña y masoquista alegría. Sus pasos torpes se acompasan casi de inmediato con la carrera de Viktor.

En sus cabezas se han vuelto un borrón que pasa rápido entre las calles de Tokio, cuando en realidad sólo son dos seres inaccesibles para cualquiera que corren tan rápido como la ajetreada vida en la ciudad se los permite.

Los cabellos platinados saltan sobre la frente, pican los ojos, las orejas y se desacomodan. Yuri lucha contra sus lentes para que no se caigan, pero en un alto que cruzan de forma suicida sorteando autos, aprovechando el tráfico, decide quitarlos y tirarlos al azar en la calle, corre más rápido siendo él el que hale de Viktor que parece querer desfallecer, tira de él, lo empuja a que lo siga y el ruso sólo sabe reír para seguirlo, con pasos titubeantes, ya no tiene quince dulces años, su cuerpo terrenal le falla pero es Yukionna y su Yuri los que le llevan a dar otro paso tras otro, volviéndose inmateriales con las risas que le saben a gloria.

Doblan en una calle, en otra, en otra, se han perdido y no saben dónde están, pero la velocidad de sus pasos no se ve afectada, ni siquiera por el cansancio o la desorientación. No saben hacia dónde se dirigen pero en sus corazones su destino está fijo. No pueden perderse no si se tienen el uno al otro, pues ellos juntos son todo el hogar que necesitan desde Shangai hasta Nueva York.

Divisan en la lejanía un parque al cual internan y de la misma forma inesperada en que Viktor se echará a correr sin aparente razón se detiene para impulsar a Yuri hacia una pila de hojas secas que el otoño está dejando a su pasó. Y el escenario se vuelve rojo, naranja, rosado y café. La cama de hojas muertas amortigua la caída del menor que sólo sabe reír, reír hasta el grado que su estomago duele, las lagrimas que surcaron su rostro parecen una historia vieja y se queda tirado con los últimos ecos de sus risas deshaciéndose en suaves jadeos mientras su mirada se pierde en el cielo azul, aunque por un momento no sabe si es realmente el cielo o los ojos de Viktor que le miran fijamente.

Sus labios se unen y se vuelve a abrazar a él con necesidad.

— Sólo los idiotas se enamoran de ti, los idiotas y yo, Viktor Nikiforov…

 ** _._**

.

.

Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews, son lo más, no saben cuan feliz me hacen c:

 **Review:**

 **HLL:** Antes que nada, mil gracias por leer, de verdad que me da alegría ver que la historia es leída. Yo trato de escribir cositos que no sean angst, ni hurt, ni drama, pero es lo que me sale, permito que la inspiración sea la que redacte y bueno, ya ves los resultados, espero que te siga gustando la historia y espero tus opiniones para éste capítulo. Saludos, y gracias otra vez c:

 **Lola:** Tadán! la conti c: Gracias por leer =D

 **Yukipab:** Aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Gracias por leer. Saludos!

 **Mei:** Wo! Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, las leí escuchando "Intoxicated", la canción del sugestivo programa corto de Chris, y dios... puff... -ya ponte seria, lo siento, divago mucho. No creo que sea el mejor, están empezando a haber trabajos muy buenos pero igual, muchas gracias por considerarlo de esa manera. Aquí tienes una nueva entrega y espero saber tu opinión. A "Recomiendo fanfics", le debo gran parte de lecturas que han tenido varios de mis fics, pero sobre todo a Roomi, la bella admi que se encarga del fandom YoI. Doy gracias que llegaste desde ellos. Un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo. c:

 **Misune:** :v no te voy a enterrar el cuchillo sino hasta el final. Hahahaha, gracias por leerlo y por tus bellas palabras, mando muchos saludos.

 **Berlice:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero que te agrade esta tercera entrega. Un saludo enorme c:

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	4. Con él a tu lado no tendrás privacidad

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! on Ice**.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Depresión. Hurt/Confort. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Lo lamento por retrasar una semana completa el capítulo pero soy adulto trabajo y estudio, y bueno mi trabajo no es precisamente mil sobre hojuelas, bueno sí lo es pero esta temporada pinta monstruosa, tengo cuatro eventos y todos programados para antes del 16 de diciembre, no sé sí llorar o reír, siento que mi cumpleaños que es el 26 de diciembre me la pasaré durmiendo agotada emocional y físicamente. Pd. Contra todo pronóstico de lo que escribo, tengo una vida sumamente feliz, de verdad que sí, a veces me dan mis ataques depresivos pero es por frustración en el trabajo, escribo fics porque me sale más económico que ir al psicólogo. Ustedes también prueben escribir fics para mitigar pesares, no escriban porque deseen reviews o fama, escriban como una forma de desahogo.

En fin, dejemos paso a este capítulo. Gracias de verdad por los favs y los follows, aunque escribo por desahogo y terapia me hacen sumamente feliz saber que a otras personitas les agrada lo que hago -inserte corazón- .

 **Agradecimiento:** A la bella Rooss por la preciosa portada que me hizo. Soy una Yukiona consentida -v-

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **4.- Con él a tu lado no tendrás más privacidad.**

Viktor observa en silencio a Yuri.

Se mueve sin gracia por la pista. Sobre el platón de hielo plata. Yuko a su lado también lo observa sin evitar cogerle de la manga, preocupada, es su estado constante: preocupación. Ama mucho a su amigo al punto que transpira dolor como agujas de adentro hacia afuera por cada uno de sus poros cada vez que la imagen de Yuri rompiéndose en medio de una rutina le llega a la cabeza, a veces es mientras duermes y la oscuridad de sus parpados le llevan hasta ese momento. De reojo mira que el gesto de Viktor no es mejor que cualquiera de las personas que han estado al pendiente de Yuri. Y aunque todos tienen las buenas intenciones de ayudar, nadie quiere acercarse porque de hacerlo se van a hundir junto con Katsuki, nadie es tan fuerte como Viktor que ha logrado sobrevivir en una pequeña balsa el mar embravecino que se consume día a día al que un día fue el mejor patinador de Japón.

—¿Va a estar bien? —murmura apenas rompiendo el ambiente con el vaho que emana de sus labios. Olvidó ponerse la bufanda cuando Yuri entró a la pista pidiéndola usarla y ella corrió a abrir las puertas, después corrió a avisarle a Viktor.

No se había aparecido ahí en un tiempo, así que ilusamente creyó que el que quisiera enfundarse en los patines era un avance.

Je, estúpida.

—Nuestro Yuri nunca ha sido alguien débil —contesta Viktor repitiendo el mantra que se repite al espejo cada vez que ve la miseria reflejado en él. Yuko asienta aceptando la respuesta pero ambos saben que ninguno de los dos cree esa preciosa mentira.

Yuri en la pista mantiene su mente en blanco dejándose llevar por la nada pero siendo arrastrado por el todo. Hay recuerdos encerrados en el hielo que jamás podrán salir, hay agua que no fluye y que se queda estatica, hay dureza que si se rompe podría lastimar. Sólo quiere ya no sentir. Y se siente patético porque por más que el terapeuta y demás especialistas raspen por saber que tiene no logran encontrarlo. No logran encontrar a Katsuki.

Un triple lutz.

Hermoso, es el primer pensamiento que viene a la cabeza de Viktor mientras sus ojos aún siguen los pasos titubeantes de Katsuki dejando una escarcha centallante por detrás, las cuchillas raspando el hielo parecen coger velocidad, impulsarse y volar...

Un flip cuádruple.

—Yuri —masculla el esposo con el aliento contenido.

Katsuki Yuri aún piensa en él. Desde su agonía sigue pensando en él.

—Puedes quedarte aquí… —ofrece Yuko mostrando una silla—. O puedes… —la mirada de Viktor se deja guiar por la de Yuko que se desvía hasta una esquina de la habitación de control de mando donde hay una mochila que Viktor reconoce, es una de las varias mochilas que la pareja utilizaba para transportar su equipo, esa en especial contiene un cambio que Viktor creía perdido junto con unos viejos patines que solía usar cuando iban a patinar al lago que estaba a los pies del monte Kurosakiyama que estaba a treinta minutos del castillo Hasetsu y a una hora más o menos saliendo desde Yu-topía. Viktor había encontrado fascinación en ir a aquel lugar, patinar en un lago congelado abrazado por la verdadera frialdad de la naturaleza. Exquisito. Con Yuri se había estado haciendo viajes constantes en época invernal después de regresar del Grand Prix el ir a "relajarse" allá, patinar por gusto. Patinar por amor. Patinar porque necesitaban patinar, porque era su vida, porque ambos pertenecían ahí y es por eso que se entendían dentro y fuera del hielo. Con sus manos frías entrelazadas en un contacto que debía ser caótico y doloroso por la carne enfriándose por las bajas temperaturas.

Con narices rojas y sonrisas idiotas. Así simple era el amor. Ignorando que ambos eran hombres y que pertenecían a sociedades tradicionalistas, incluso uno se había "autovetado" de su propio país al leer mensajes de odio dirigido a su pareja. El mundo se podía consumir en las llamas de la homofobia, él no guardaría la muestra de amor hacia su pareja aunque la muerte fuera la recompensa a un impulso primario como decir "te amo" o "soy tuyo". Y aunque tiene la necesidad de gritarle en ese momento cosas tan simples, Viktor se siente ahogar.

Yuri es inherente al mundo. A su propia existencia. Las manos a sus costados se mueven con patética parsimonia, no las siente por el frío. Así como Yuko olvidó su bufanda él olvidó sus guantes. No sabe cómo es que llegó hasta la pista cargando su equipo listo sólo para deslizarse y perderse.

 _Respira. Hay silencio absoluto. Está en el momento más agitada y bulliciosa del mundo, pero en él existe sólo silencio. Hay silencio. En su interior, en su mente, en su cuerpo, en sus pies que no patinan existe silencio._

 _Una vez fue la persona más bella sobre plata y diamante._

 _Ahora se desliza en una espesa negrura cenicienta._

"Tu cuerpo hace música" pero a él le parece que ya en él no puede haber más melodía, sus huesos huecos y sus músculos incapaces de responder cómo él quiere. La última isla en Katsuki Yuri había sido conquistada y las imágenes no pueden dejar de subir una tras otra, como una pila de papeles que se eleva hasta el cielo y desde la tierra alguien parece hacer malabares para que la torre que se irgue no sucumba y caiga. Si cae, si vuelve a caer. Yuri no va a querer levantarse jamás.

Sus pies escurren como agua. Tiene ganas de llorar pero lo evita, hay más deseos de sentirse poderoso una vez más.

Un flip cuádruple.

Otro flip cuádruple.

Aterriza de forma descuidada y es obvio que cae al suelo.

Desde que tenía más o menos ocho años en su pecho había vacío, no lo podía explicar. Sencillamente había vacío, de hecho, bailar ballet fue la primera forma para que él disipara el vacío. Minako-sensei notó casi de inmediato como el vacío trascendía hacia el rostro del infante, motivándolo a patinar sobre hielo. Patinar con otros niños. Relacionarse a otro ambiente. Pero en cambio sólo encontró un frío refugio para lamerse cuando se sintiera solo. Por ese entonces habría conocido a Yuko, y fue ella la que le presentará al que se iba a convertir en su meta a todos los niveles.

Y es que así era Yuri, luchaba hasta que no podía más y el "más" en el caso específico de su fascinación con Viktor llegó al punto en que el propio ruso fue seducido hacia el japonés de manera natural. No fue Viktor el que enamoró a Yuri, fue Yuri el que como depredador pasivo atrajo a su presa de modo natural.

No, no.

No quiere pensar en eso… quiere ir más allá. Desaparecer eso, que Viktor se resigne y vuelva a donde pertenece.

No a su lado, él está roto. Él cabe que está roto y no quiere nada.

Pero si meditaba, Yuko tenía la culpa, Yuko era la culpable…

Ella era la culpable de que él deseara a Viktor. Yuko lo había incitado a patinar, a emularlo, a adorarlo, a respirarlo, a pensar como él pensaba para después… no sabía que lo deseaba en todas las maneras posibles hasta que en la copa de China hacía años atrás el otro hundiera sus labios en los propios para absorber su esencia y el deseo contenido. La calidez y la fuerza. La protección y la salvaje emoción de hacer algo que no se hubiera atrevido por sí mismo. Mierda. Amaba a Viktor.

Yuri sigue patinando y maldice en voz baja.

 _"Yuko tuvo la culpa"._

 _La madona del IceCastle._

Cuando era niño, Yuri estaba enamorada de ella. Sí. Es cierto. Fue su primer gran amor. El vacío que había tenido había sido cubierto por la deslumbrante sonrisa de la dulce niña que educadamente le mostrara que era mejor si ponía un poco de algodón entre sus regordetes dedos antes de colocarse los patines. Porque las primeras semanas usando patines de cuchillas eran un inferno. Porque las primeras semanas patinando sobre hielo eran un infierno. Porque todas las primeras veces sobre hielo eran un infierno. Así como el amor que sentía por ella. Mismo que maduró y creyó se volvía más profundo, "verdadero", el ideático amor de infantes que crece para volverse uno sólo, mientras ambos jugaban a imitar al mejor del mundo. Entonces Yuko no había tenido la culpa.

Viktor tuvo la culpa.

El maldito y perfecto Viktor había tenido la culpa de que Yuko y él jugaran tanto tiempo a creerse capaz de superar al amo del universo. Él y sus programas que dos niños idiotas en una humilde pista en Hasetsu imitaban. Él y su estúpida grandeza. Él era perfecto y Yuri lo amaba.

—Yuri… ese combinado fue lamentable.

, una falta de cariño inmensa y una sobra de amor incontrolable, siempre he creído que sí quieres a alguien a tu lado le debes de dar todo el amor que posees, porque también se muere por no amar suficiente, sin embargo, para mí, en ese entonces, no hace más de tres o cuatro años, la realidad era otra, había dolor y frustración. Quería llenar eso.

Viktos, ¿dónde estás?

 _Por esa época había pasado un mundo de cosas en mi vida, que provocaron una evolutiva y eminente eclosión, empujando cruelmente a mi existencia hacia un extraño abismo del que tenía que salir o morir sin poder hacer nada más._

Antes había viajado solo a San Francisco para poder disipar un poco y estar bien para las competencias, era eso o viajar hasta Japón, fue un viaje caprichoso, creí que el solventar por mis propios medios un viaje iban a ayudar a llenar la ausencia en mí, y hasta cierto punto funcionó, aunque eso me hizo ver que tan sólo me encontraba.

Mis padres confiaban demasiado en mi madurez, Celestino perdía la fe en cada derrota y ruptura que presentaba tras esta. Phichit que es más joven tenía más ambición. El deseo y la sed de triunfo habían llegado a él de forma de precoz. Todos avanzaban y yo sólo pude no ahogarme de momento.

No fue sino hasta que Viktor, el real, el genuino, con todos sus defectos y pésimos hábitos llegó para mostrarme el secreto de la existencia: La nube que ves ahora, no la verás mañana, ni la luz que la ilumina ni el viento que la mueve será el mismo. Lo que sentí, siento aun ahora, por Yuko solo sería un recuerdo entre los muchos que se han ido y venido con el pasar del tiempo, así como las nubes, mis sentimientos no son estáticos, se transforman y adquieren otras vistas, algunas más panorámicas, otras más sombrías, pero todas ellas sólo para mí. Todo eso que había perdido, de lo que me había negado por años, habían valido la pena. Por la gloria del podio, por la espera del contenedor de mi amor. Ante aquella revelación que trajera el Viktor imperfecto, pude recoger mis sentimientos desbordados y vaciarlos por completo en él.

Viktor el dios había tenido la culpa.

Viktor el humano lo estaba sanando.

La Yukiona me enseña el camino.

La yukiona hace que festeje mi alegría aunque fuera efímera.

Dándome la oportunidad de equivocarme nuevamente, reiterar mis sentimientos por Yuko, mis sentimientos sinceros no románticos, afirmar mis sentimientos por mis amigos y familiares y por cualquier otra persona sí llegaba a mi corazón, dispuesto a llorar y reír cuando lo necesitara. Aunque también, a este punto… no sabía qué hacer con tanto en mí, un pozo tapado, había rebasado sus límites. Consternado por llegar a un pensamiento tan profundo y filosófico sobre mis propios sentimientos en un momento donde quería de una forma en que jamás había querido. Deseando de una manera que no podía posible.

De ti.

No hay mayor placer que estar debajo de ti, recibiendo tu amor. De ti, viéndome danzar en tu vientre, donde se genera la soledad, donde la maternidad no hace nido, pero existe amor.

Despacio te beso.

Despacio me besas.

Despacio te hago.

Despacio nos hacemos.

Despacio nos deshuesamos.

De amor.

También se muere uno.

De dolor.

Una estrella me susurra por sus ojos. Me espía por la esquina del techo. Yo también lo miro, fijamente, y juntos jugamos al espejo hasta que no nos aguantamos y lloramos. Lloramos quedito, lloramos despacito. Él por su triste, perezosa y vibrante inmovilidad, y yo por mi penosa, contagiosa soledad. Cuando lloramos, quedito y despacito, logramos unirnos. Soy un cobarde, debía seguirte

Te extraño.

De él.

—¿Qué fue ese salto tan patético, Yuri?

—Viktor.

El ruso entra deslizándose por la pista, no hay urgencia, ni siquiera preocupación en su rostro. Por el contrario, se ve serio, casi molesto. Cuando llega a su lado Yuri aún sigue tirado en el hielo.

—Recuerda que la rotación de la cadera y de los brazos… si quieres intentar un 4-4 debes por lo menos tener impulso suficiente del último flip… ¿lo intentamos primero con un 4-3 para que te acostumbres? Aunque sólo te voy a permitir esta combinación al inicio del programa porque al final será la muerte… ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron de par en par.

—Viktor yo…

—Está bien si no quieres competir… —murmura Viktor mientras comenzaba a quitarse un guante—. Está bien si no quieres volver, sólo… no me dejes a fuera… —le entrega el guante a Yuri quien se incorpora y lo toma. Yuri lo empieza a poner y nota como la mano desnuda de Viktor se extiende hacia él.

Sus manos se estrechan, comparten calor. Comparten vida.

Viktor es capaz de entregar la mitad de los años de su vida a Yuri aunque sólo fueran dos, o fuera la inmortalidad. Así de tanto lo ama.

El tibio tacto de la mano de su esposo le provoca un extraño escozor, el llanto recurrente aparece pero esta vez es diferente. Viktor lo sabe, le aterra lo que hubiera pasado de haberse quedado sentado mirándolo patinar.

—Hagamos que ese horrible flip se vuelva hermoso, Yuri.

 _Por esa época había pasado un universo de cosas en mi vida, que provocaron una evolutiva y eminente eclosión, empujando cruelmente a mi existencia hacia un conocido abismo del que tenía que salir o morir sin poder hacer nada más._

Por esa época habría decidido dejarme morir o ayudar a morir, de no haber sido por Viktor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review:**

 **Yukipab:** Gracias por tus palabras c:, tarde en actualizar porque ya sabes, la vida adulta a veces evita tener privilegios como estos. Saludos y que estés muy bien.

 **Ge On Ice:** Hahaha benditas casualidades, me da felicidad que te gustará, y bueno, desde el primer capítulo yo ya amaba a Viktor, por alguna razón es el personaje del que menos sabemos pero del que más enamorada estoy, amor platónico. Su ejecución con Stay close to me me mantiene cautivada aún hoy en día. Hay fics muy buenos, sólo se debe hacer una búsqueda y verás que encuentras más. Gracias por leer, saludos y besitos.

 **Yuzuru Hanyu fan: ¡** Gracias! -mejillas coloreadas-, de hecho ese vídeo de la caída de Hanyu Winnie The Pooh Yuzuru fue el que en parte inspiró la trama para este fic. Me gusta mucho su estilo limpio y elegante, es suave, no agresivo. Lo sigo desde Sochi 2014 y bueno, me dio alegría ver que parte de la vida de Yur es recreada en la de Yuzuru, o viceversa hahaha, no sé lo que escribo. Gracias por leer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	5. Nunca sabrás cuando ganaste

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! On Ice** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Depresión. Hurt/Confort. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Lo siento -reverencia total-. Nah en realidad... sólo tuve trabajo full, después me enfermé y después llegaron estas fechas, y ustedes saben a qué me refiero. Además de que cuando estaba por subir el capítulo lo releí y dije: NO, de hecho estoy rehaciendo todo lo que llevaba de todos TODOS mis fics. Es que soy una cosa muy extraña. Y ya, comenzando de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció el final? Yo predije desde el episodio tres que Yurio iba a ganar, pero... bueno. Me dejó satisfecha y más por esa ilusión de una segunda temporada, aunque me da mucho gusto también me da un poco de miedo puesto que en la mayoría de los casos las segundas temporadas no son precisamente buenas :,) así que sólo queda esperar~ de momento, lean, y gracias por hacerlo, esperar y todo lo demás. "Ina Bauer" serpa actualizado el viernes, la siguiente semana retomamos la rutina y las fechas de publicación, los amo, gracias por los "Favs", "Follows" y "Reviews". Son lo más -inserte corazón-.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **5.- Si no gana, prepárate para una verdadera guerra psicológica.**

 _Fuimos dioses que cayeron de sus tronos._

 _Pero llegó el momento de levantarnos._

—Yuri. Quiero tarta —dice con voz adormilado en medio de la noche mientras que el silbido del viento de otoño hacía que las ramas secas de las árboles arañaran las ventanas del piso superior. Un sonido tétrico pero al cual ambos se han acostumbrado al tiempo que han vivido en ese lugar. Su habitación estaba en la planta baja, así que el eco hecho por las habitaciones superiores sencillamente podía ser parte del OST macabro de alguna película de mala calidad de terror. A ambos les gusta esas películas de mala calidad de terror así que a la casa se le habían sumado puntos debido a aquel lúgubre sonido.

El japonés deja de escribir en el tablero del computador después de procesar el capricho de su esposo, tuerce los labios. Entonces sospesa que el ruso había estado extraño desde que él había ido a la consulta con su terapeuta y Viktor se quedará leyendo una revista donde se presumía el primer "embarazo masculino". Obviamente el núcleo de aquel reportaje era sobre una mujer transgénero que había conservado absolutamente todos sus órganos de reproducción internos y había concebido por medio de inseminación artificial.

Las fotos de un hombre con el pecho velludo y barba acariciando con sentimiento maternal un vientre abultado habían logrado hacer en el ruso un eco. Y hasta el japonés había escuchado cómo su esposo pedía mientras se corría en su interior dejarle embarazado.

Viktor se había vuelto tan extraño de un tiempo a la fecha, no, Viktor era extraño de nacimiento, qué mejor prueba de ello que su inesperada llegada a Japón con la loca idea de entrenarlo, haciendo aquella declaración desnudo en medio de un onsen, así que parte de la idea de que quería embarazarlo, a Yuri, y de querer tarta a mitad de la noche no le parecía para nada inusual.

—Comimos un montón de tarta ayer, hoy ya comiste dos barras enteras de chocolate y un número suficiente de esos bombones con fresa como para que en cualquier momento te vuelvas "Mr. Bon"*, leí que es malo comer tanto dulce pasado de los treinta, Viktor… con un enfermo en la familia es suficiente —advierte en un humor negro poco sutil que sólo logra sacar una alegre carcajada al ruso.

—Entonces que sean dos enfermos —declara el albino con un puchero a lo que el japonés sólo vuelve a colocar toda su atención sobre el computador.

—No.

—Per-ro…

—No, Vitya…

El ruso le mira la nuca y la cabeza con una extraña intensidad que sólo provoca un escalofrío en Yuri quien seguía redactando en su computadora. Una sonrisa aprece en sus labios, misma que pronto se volvió ladina. El gesto general del japonés es taimado y sus dedos se mueven sobre el teclado de modo más rápido, ocasionando una especie de canción en cada clic, clic, clic de las teclas.

O quizás es tap, tap, tap.

O quizás son date prisa y ve con tu esposo, date prisa y ve con tu esposo, date prisa y ve con tu esposo.

—Viktor… voy para los treinta, ¿crees que esa mirada me va a perturbar de algún modo? ¿Es enserio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? ¿Tres, cuatro años? Tal vez el dulce Katsuki Yuri que evocaba un Katsudon para mostrar su Eros hubiera caído temblando pero no hay más katsudon, Nikiforov… —la sonrisa se torció más sin perder la pequeña barra que en su computadora parpadea indicándole dónde va escribiendo.

Viktor siente algo extraño entre sus piernas y aspira por la boca. No, no es algo extraño.

Es una erección que crece sin más.

Que crece, explota y vuelve a crecer.

Ese tono de voz en Katsuki que había creído perdido y olvidado lo está usando, se sienta tan caliente y el japonés ni siquiera lo está mirando. Qué mierda le había hecho.

—Ahora sólo evocamos al katsudon cuando tenemos hambre… deja de pedir cosas que no te daré por medio del chantaje emocional o la presión psicológica, querido… —murmura Katsuki rematando con una mirada por encima de su hombro, que envía una descarga tibia, que se vuelve fiebre en el cuerpo del ruso y que pronto se ve consumido.

Alentado por la repentina actitud de su esposo se mueve. Casi como un gato. En cuatro, anda hasta el borde de la cama, que aunque no es visto por el que sigue interesado en terminar un ejercicio que a terapeuta le ha mandado a hacer sobre la música que suele escuchar y porqué le gusta, Viktor está metido en su papel. Antes de que Yuri lo note las manos de Viktor están sobre sus hombros, bajan lentamente introduciéndose por su ropa. El aliento del mayor da de lleno contra el pequeño hueco que esconde el universo entre la oreja y el cuello. Yuri se estremece como no lo ha hecho en meses.

Maldice la punzada que llega a su entrepierna que hasta hacía dos semanas parecía muerta cuando intentaron por decimo tercera vez hacer el amor en lo que iba del mes. El frío tacto de la yema de los dedos recorriendo la tibia piel provocan erosiones y erizados, todos los vellos en el cuerpo de Yuri quedan a la expectativa y sólo suspira. Otra vez el aliento de Viktor contra su oído, le recorre en una frecuencia terriblemente exacta haciendo eco en lo más recognito de su cerebro donde la función ha hecho eclosión, y el ápice de su lengua delinea el borde de la oreja provocan otro corto cirtuito pero ahora en la respiración.

¡Para, Viktor!

¡Estás averiando a Yuri!

A Yuri que ha dejado caer peligrosamente sus manos contra el teclado ocasionando unl-ikbgvrw{dvcNDSKLX,CZZZZZZZZ cuando rasga las teclas empujando sus dedos desde arriba hacia abajo haciendo una línea interminable de ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc. Los dientes de Viktor se han hundido en el cuello y Yuri descubre que su garganta podía emitir una tonalidad roja, aún la puede emitir.

—Quiero tarta… —masculla Viktor contra la piel humedecida y recibe como respuesta un grito por parte de Yuri que cierra de golpe el laptop para irse con todo y erección al baño. Viktor se deja caer en la cama sentado con ojos parpadeantes que se enfocan casi de inmediato en la figura de su marido que regresa hecho la misma furia que se acaba de ir, pero ahora con la bragueta abierta. Queda frente a él. Nikiforov puede ver desde ahí la erección que se aprieta contra el elástico del bóxer negro que lucha por salir en la abertura del pantalón.

Alza la mirada y no puede contener las ansias que le da el ver el gesto enfadado de Katsuki al tiempo que sus mejillas están encendidas en rojo. La lengua rusa humedece la tela y el japonés suspira. Los dientes rusos halan la tela y el japonés aprieta avergonzado los puños. La boca rusa engulle y el japonés endurece más.

Placeres que parecen sólo una fantasía lejana pero que siente ahí, con sus dedos enterrados en la cabellera albina del hombre al que se le propuso una noche de diciembre en Barcelona tras la promesa de un oro que no llegó sino hasta tiempo después.

Destello y neblina.

Torbellino y devastación.

Se encuentra un momento con la respiración de Viktor chocando contra su vientre mientras que siente el fondo de la garganta de él, y después se encuentra con el mismo vientre contraído en espasmos que resultan dolorosos por la inactividad y abstinencia a la que la depresión y la ansiedad les ha sometido sin pedirles consulta. Las preciosas sabanas guinda han quedado hechas girones debajo de los puños y uñas de Katsuki que no puede sostenerse del mundo pues Viktor lo ha llevado a navegar a la gloria y ahí le ha dejado a su suerte tras cada embestida. Tras cada mordida. Tras cada roce a la próstata que parece hacerse más y más grande, inflamándose por el placer que le da saberse explorado por el ruso y su cuerpo dentro del suyo. Lo siente tan cerca que el corazón del ruso lo tiene junto al suyo, es el que le empuja a llevar un ritmo normal.

Caen una, dos, cinco y diez veces, pero se vuelve a incorporar con brazos temblorosos porque Yuri recuerda vagamente sobre hacer el amor con su marido que a éste le gusta besarle la nuca y los hombros mientras llega al fondo y hace pausas. Tomándose su tiempo de oler el cabello, impregnarse en él, y decorar con perlas y camelias la pálida piel de su espalda.

—Quiero tarta, Yuri —solloza amante.

Por un instante el aludido piensa que lo ha imaginado.

—Quiero tarta… —susurra.

—¡¿Es… en serio? —pregunta Yuri alzando la cabeza y mirando por sobre su hombro, al tiempo que la espalda se le arquea y un torbellino le nace en el medio de su espalda haciendo que se estremezca por completo. Viktor sólo sabe reír de forma cantarina y su mano ya hace presa de estimulaciones el miembro impaciente y firme del japonés.

Los gemidos se pierden junto con su consciencia que se ve nublada debido al glorioso orgasmo que Viktor le ha provocado.

"Quiero tarta…" es lo último que recuerda antes de quedarse tumbado contra la cama con el cuerpo hecho flan temblando a la brisa de la respiración de Viktor y sus palabras de amor que reza sobre su cuello, el cuerpo cálido y transpirado del ruso abrazándole, consumiéndole.

No hay nada más.

No hay nada más y la tarta.

—…

—…

—¿Es en serio? —se ha vuelto un mantra aquella oración pues desde aquella noche que por culpa de la maldita tarta. Bendito antojo de tarta. Tiene en su mano el japonés los ejercicios de caligrafía del ruso, ambos han estado tomando clases del idioma del otro durante años, Yuri inesperadamente dominó de forma rápida el idioma eslavo, aunque no fue el mismo caso para Viktor que practicaba arduamente para verse como vencedor en la escritura nipona. En la hoja de los ejercicios se lee con exquisita caligrafía: "Quiero tarta".

—Tú no entiendes la gravedad de este asunto, Yuri… tengo antojo de tarta y el "pequeño Vladimir" puede "caerse" si no como el antojo —explica convencido el japonés desde la mesa donde estuvo la última hora escribiendo oraciones simples y compuestas.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién es Vladimir, Viktor?

—¡Vladimir! —señala su vientre—. Aún sigo investigando como volverme mujer y después otra vez hombre para darle a luz, pero se ha manifestado y quiere tarta.

Yuri no sabe si reír o llorar, por lo cual sólo ignora toda la escena que se acaba de desarrollar y decide seguir con su rutina de ejercicio en el salón que han destinado para ello en la residencia que han comprado entre ambos.

Poco le dura la calma mientras escucha algunos covers en inglés de "éxito de los novenda", Coldplay está entre sus favoritos y Artic Monkeys, sin embargo, ve por el rabillo del ojo como Viktor se escurre en el marco de la puerta hasta el piso, hay resquicio de llanto en sus mejillas, brotan por sus parpados inferiores y son lagrimas preciosas, piensa Yuri quien se ha girado por completo a verle.

—Sabes que a mí las lágrimas no me van, Nikiforov, conozco tus lágrimas. Yakov dijo que debía de cuidarte de que no comieras en exceso si no estabas haciendo ejercicio y últimamente te la pasas durmiendo y comiendo golosinas… no haces ejercicio, no te quiero con diabetes o alguna cosa así de loca. Estamos muy bien. Debes pensar en ti.

—¡Yakov! —gime Viktor.

La discusión quedó olvidada, cenaron a la hora en que debían.

Se besaron a la hora que debían.

Se abrazaron y repitieron la odisea.

El _cries and kisses_ posterior al sexo, entre lentas lamidas que recogían el sudor, y dedos que contabilizaban las mordidas de amor en el pecho y vientre ajeno.

—¿Tanto quieres esa tarta?

—Tanto así cómo tú quieres al katsudon…

—¿Ah?

Llegaron más caricias y con la mañana… lo que sería la búsqueda más asfixiante, cansada y frustrante de la historia.

—Pero esa tiene melocotón… —gime Viktor mientras examina la novena maldita tarta del día. Yuri a su lado observa en silencio.

—Pero es de melocotón es normal que tenga pedazos de melocotón.

—Pero la tarta que comí no tenía pedazos de melocotón… —lloriquea Vitya.

—¡Viktor! ¡Hemos recorrido todo el maldito centro buscando tu maldita tarta y sólo hay de este sabor con melocotón! —brama exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente.

El ruso se quedó paralizado mientras que veía a su esposo totalmente alterado. Hubo un diminuto puchero y después una aspiración por la nariz. Katsuki enarcó la ceja y entreabrió los labios. Dos minutos después volvían a estar en el auto. Conduciría hasta Kawasaki si era necesario para conseguirle el maldito pastel de pasas con pan de melocotón pero sin trozos de melocotón.

—¿Hace cuanto que no salíamos de viaje en un arrebato, Yuri?

—No sé… hace… —el menor se queda callado mientras que es el ruido del auto el que llena la sorpresa que sus ojos muestran, no se despegan de la carretera eso sí, pero sus mejillas adquieren una tonalidad rojiza. Viktor a su lado sigue con su rostro recargado contra su mano al tanto observa los destellos amarillos y blancos que son las luces de los autos que van allá en la curva frente a ellos.

—Hace un año más o menos, ¿no? —pregunta distraído y Yuri sólo afirma—. Deberíamos de aprovechar y pasar la noche… no sé en una de las posadas a los pies de las montañas… cerca del lago… de casualidad he echado los viejos patines, podríamos, tal vez, patinar para variar.

La sonrisa de Yuri se hincha no sólo en su rostro, sino en su pecho, en su corazón que creía roto, en sus manos que estrangula el volante, en sus pies que quieren hundir el acelerador para llegar más pronto hasta esa bella utopía que Viktor ha armado como una extraña red de acontecimientos.

—Eres increíble… —masculla roto por el llanto que trata de evadir su salida pero que al final tienen que orillarse pues el Katsudon ha derramado el caldo y el llanto es inevitablemente fuerte.

Las lágrimas las bebe Viktor, besando con cuidado de no estropear el desastre en el que Yuri se ha hundido lentamente. Un desastre que no quiere reparar porque le encanta cuando se sumerge en una felicidad tan infinita que la única manera de sanarla y expresarla es por medio de algo tan simple como el llanto. Brotan sin cesar, y le sabe a gloria que Yuri se dé cuenta de su propio progreso: sostener un volante, sentir enojo, furia, rabia, frustración, otra emoción mas allá de la miseria y tristeza que lo ha estado comiendo, llorar de alegría, y aferrarse a la idea de retomar su rutina, poco a poco, con calma.

—A veces… —murmura Viktor atrayendo por fin a Yuri contra su pecho, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad e hizo lo mismo con el del japonés, lo acaricia con cuidado—. En el camino, uno se debe hacer hacia la orilla y esperar… algunos nos tomamos todo un año para retomar el viaje por la carretera, otros lo hacen enseguida, otros se quedan estancados y averían sus propios neumáticos, pero si haces eso, Yuri… yo los voy a reparar por ti… porque quiero que veas el resto del camino, que aunque esté oscuro y el camino sea accidentado, aquí vamos los dos, turnándonos el volante…

Yuri sólo sabe sonreír y llorar.

Llorar y sonreír.

¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho desde que vive con Viktor?

Muchas.

—Eres tan malo —solloza y vuelve a reír.

Qué jodidamente bonito era escuchar esa extraña combinación entre jadeos copiosos y risas alegres.

—Pero aún quiero mi tarta —advierte y Yuri se deshace en risas igual de húmedas.

Los vidrios del auto se empañan, de pronto todo es estrella y sus alientos. Una carretera, días buenos y días mejores. Levitar cuando se rozaba el hielo tras un flip cuádruple mal calculado.

 _Estrellas y escarcha._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Yukipab** : La vida adulta consume de forma terrible -está a medio comer por su trabajo-, pero ya me hice el tiempo luchando contra un resfriado común y todo, hahaha, muchas gracias por leer de verdad que me hace feliz saber que tengo un lector tan habido. Os mando muchos saludos y abrazos, espero que el capítulo te haya agradado. Besines.

 **Guest 1:** xDDD HAHAHAHAHAHHA parece ser que es la única que lo entendió así y me da risa, fue con doble intensión esa frase, y venga que está divertido el asunto, por lo menos te hice reír, gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** Wooo~ muchas gracias por tus palabras, me has dejado inspirada. De hecho el día que recibí tu review ese día me sentía particularmente mal por enfermedad (resfriado) y me reproche el no poder seguir escribiendo, mis ojitos dolían a la luz de la pantalla, pero ya, aquí está y no es como de la misma calidad que los otros pero se entiende el punto. Creo. Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad.

.

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	6. Guerra y estrategia

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! On Ice** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Depresión. Hurt/Confort. **No beteado.**

 **Agradecimiento** : A mi preciosa Rooss, que me mima con portadas espectaculares, ella hace la mayoría de mis portadas y la amo por eso, recién estuvo de cumple así que todos deseenle mucho yaoi y porno (? Gracias bella, haces una Yukiona mimada x3

 **Cronopios del autor** : NO LO PUEDO CREER, llevamos un poco más de la mitad de la historia, cuatro capítulos más y decimos adiós, estoy pensando seriamente en escribir algo que de algún modo "continúe" con la historia pero un tópico diferente, el final ya está escrito, y como dije en _Ina Bauer_ , lamento mucho la espera pero hubo vacaciones y hasta un maravilloso ser de nieve y escarcha como yo necesita descansar. Volviendo al tema, no estoy muy segura si darle continuación al fic, aquí sólo serán diez capítulos y ya, no más, no menos, diez, y ya están escritos. Algunos no estarán felices con el final, otros quizás sí, algunos me odiaran y otros dirán: msdihjsghk, no lo sé, de las veces que pienso que no les gustará lo que escribo es cuando mejor respuesta tengo hahaha. De algún modo me debo a ustedes y soy muy feliz leyendo sus comentarios, los mp me hacen también muy feliz y agradezco infinitamente para aquellas dos personitas que me mandaron a preguntar si me encontraba bien, claro que me encuentro muy bien, repito: Yukiona también es humana y estaba muy cansada, necesitaba vacaciones. Lamento si los preocupe. En fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir conmigo hasta este capítulo 6, me encuentro muy emocionada y excitada por lo que viene. Gracias por leer y regalarme un pedacito de su día o noche, dejarme review, follow y fav, son mazapanes ricos -inserte corazón-. Ahora sin más, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Pd. No me odien (/u\\).

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **6.- Cuando crees que ganaste la guerra, en realidad es estrategia**.

El espíritu le baila sin poderlo contener en un solo sitio, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de advertir lo que está ocurriendo, cuando se da cuenta ya es probablemente demasiado tarde, sus manos sostienen impávidas las bolsas con las manzanas que ha ido a comprar apenas una hora atrás por pedido del propio Yuuri quién había amanecido con un peculiar antojo de manzanas con caramelo, aprovechándose de lo complaciente que suele ser Viktor para así realizar su misión.

Yuuri ha ganado la guerra.

Y en las filas de Viktor sólo hay bajas.

Dolor, devastación y lamentos, ha sido mutilado aquello que nació a primera vista. Despedazado tajo por tajo dejando manchas imborrables dentro de él. Grabado el escenario bélico en sus pupilas, ahí donde ni siquiera el más osado de los psicologos o especialistas podrá acceder jamás. Nadie podrá acceder. Pues igual que la caída del muro de Berlín, algo en él se destruyó y colapsó dejando estragos terribles. La tierra se abrió y se tragó la poca cordura que le restaba tras tantos meses de lucha constante. Fuego amigo y derramamiento de vidas. Fuego a discreción y sentimientos cercenados. Fuego a quemarropa y sin nada más que entregarle a Yuuri porque todo cuanto tuvo se lo ofreció en tregua. La luna, el sol y sus cambios, las corrientes bajo el agua y la tierra más allá de ella. Bebiéndose los vientos y secando los mares si se lo hubieran pedido. Pero nada, absolutamente nada ha servido para ganar una tregua.

 _Los rehenes fueron ejecutados y a Viktor le toca pagar el impuesto de conquista_.

No hay salvación más allá de las fronteras.

Todos los caminos y puentes han sido rotos.

—¡Yuuri! —gime al tanto deja caer las manzanas mientras corre sobre el rastro de sangre que ha quedado desde la sala donde le había dejado leyendo y sigue hacia las escaleras. Encuentra el libro en uno de los escalones donde se hizo un pequeño charco y ni siquiera se detiene a contemplar más éste.

Sus zapatos hacen _squach squach_ o al menos a él le parece de ese modo, así es como cabe en sus oídos y se escuchará en sus recuerdos. Resbala antes de abrir la puerta de la alcoba y es en el baño donde encuentra a Yuuri: Desvanecido como una tela pálida sobre el retrete. En una de sus manos sostiene una cantidad exagerada de papel de baño y en la otra, las venas abiertas le dan la bienvenida a Viktor al mismo tiempo que despiden al vital líquido que _espeso y oscuro_ se esparce sobre la tapa para chorrear en pequeños hilos rojos que se arrastran hacia el ruso.

Arrastrándose con una terrible parsimonia hacia él, con la misma esperanza de que la locura que hizo presa a Yuuri para coger aquella decisión alcanzara al ruso y llevarlo a hacer un eco de las acciones del japones.

Jamás.

Saca su móvil rápido sin saber qué está haciendo, es su instinto de supervivencia el que toma las riendas de su cuerpo y una parte de él está en un caos total mientras que a lo lejos se escucha hablar al número de emergencia, más allá se escucha llorar desgarrando la garganta, raspándole airado, y otra mucho más alejada grita furioso contra sí mismo recriminándose por haber ido por las _putas_ manzanas.

Davai.

Su espíritu danza sobre la sangre nerviosamente pues su cuerpo hace equilibrio por mantenerse en la línea de socorro con las manos moviéndose en torno a las venas rotas de su esposo al cual siente al tacto frío, tacto muerto. No hay ese choque que hace chispas cada vez que se rozan, la tibieza que ama rodear con su propio calor, ni las mejillas sonrojándose por la cercanía que se estrecha más mientras se cerne sobre él para comprobar que aún hay un silbido de la respiración que se vuelve un nudo difícil por salir. Viktor se congela en su lugar y sus labios dejan de moverse para contestar a la socorrista al otro lado de la línea cuando cree que sus miradas se cruzan, por un segundo Yuuri parece haber abierto los ojos, pero los ha vuelto a cerrar, y es ahí cuando Nikiforov sabe que ha perdido pues su cosmos privado colapsa y las manos, los dedos, su cuerpo, no es suficiente para sostenerlo. Viktor llora, no hay ese corrientazo de energía que recorre a ambos a cada instante en que su calor se vuelve uno y su aliento se hace lazo irrompible.

—Yuuri… —lo llama al tanto la operadora del servicio de emergencia le avisa que ya va la ambulancia, llegaran en cinco minutos.

Olor a nabo hervido y tofu que se está remojando en agua. ¿Para qué ha dejado el puto nabo hirviendo y remojando el tofu si se ha propuesto acabar con su vida? La tarta en el refrigerador está a medio comer y ese mismo día en la noche en que recibieran a Phichit-kun la iban a acabar todos juntos.

Seis minutos exactos y la puerta quedó _por suerte_ abierta, los paramédicos también siguen el rastro de sangre y tampoco se detienen a ver el título del libro que estaba leyendo Yuuri al momento en que su esposo fue por manzanas dulces porque había amanecido él con ese antojo. Más pies, y por ende pisadas manchan la bonita duela de madera que Yuuri se encargaba de mantener lustrosa, manchan el tapete persa original, una extravagancia que Viktor insistió en comprar tras escuchar como su esposo admiraba el que la señora Popova tenía en su casa allá en Moscú. La señora Popova era una ferviente admiradora de Viktor, con bastante dinero como para financiar clases privadas con ambos campeones sólo por el mero capricho de verlos patinar juntos pues con sus 115 kilogramos de grasa es para ella imposible mantenerse sobre los sable en la pista de hielo. Pero ah... qué hermoso son esos dos.

—¿Vendrá con nosotros? —pregunta uno de los paramédicos al hombre que fuese sacado del baño, pero cuando Viktor reacciona ya está en la sala de emergencia. Los padres de Yuuri están ahí también y todos tienen la misma cara, justamente la misma que tenía Yuuri al momento de ser levantado entre dos hombres mientras que un tercero hacía una sutura improvisada para impedir que la vida se le siguiera escapando de las muñecas.

Está sentado, lo sabe porque ve a todos como gigantes que dan pasos gigantes y cargan penas gigantes; hay frío bajo su trasero y sus manos están empapadas en sus propias lágrimas. Más allá, él se sigue gritando y culpando por haber dejado a Yuuri solo, no existen palabras que logren calmarlo y el alma está allá donde los doctores buscan restablecer al japonés.

—Deberías ir a comer algo… esto puede tardar horas, además se le debe de hacer la evaluación —murmura alguien, y Viktor tiene que alzar la cabeza para notar que se trata de Yuko que le está tocando con suavidad el hombro para llamar su atención del todo. En realidad le tuvo que mover violentamente para sacarlo del trance al que se había inducido. Pero los ojos desorbitados del ruso sólo confirman la teoría de que Viktor no es Viktor, la Yukiona se derrite y el único que puede impedirlo está probablemente muerto en una de las salas de tratamiento esperando a que algún doctor informe sobre su deceso para que sus familiares puedan llorar con tranquilidad.

La sonrisa suave y forzada del primer amor infantil de su esposo no le reconforta a pesar que es lo que trata de hacer, su función no le llega al ruso que sólo sabe volver a mojar sus manos y el suelo con su llanto descontrolado. Un llanto atronador que hace doler el alma. Yurio lo escucha aún en Rusia donde la noticia a llegado casi al mismo tiempo en que Yuuri fuese internado de emergencia. No es que el patinaje sobre hielo fuese un deporte popular pero para Hasetsu, Yuuri es el orgullo, y cualquier acontecimiento relacionado con él, era noticia.

Yuko hace caso a la madre del convaleciente y deja a Viktor, pero lo vuelve a mover cuando han pasado casi tres horas y él no se ha movido del lugar incluso cuando anuncian que Yuuri está fuera de peligro y descansando en una de las habitaciones del lugar.

A Viktor, como a Yuuri, se le ha drenado la vida, la voluntad de vivir y sólo es incorporado por Nishinori quien lo empuja hasta la puerta de la pieza donde el medallista reposa como una pieza perfecta de alfarería esperando por color, color vida que jamás llegara. Nikiforov tiene el primer impulso de correr a Yuuri para abrazarle y fundirle en su cuerpo, para protegerlo para siempre y no permitir que nada malo le suceda. Su segundo impulso también es correr pero coger la almohada que tiene debajo de su cabeza y hacer que se le hunda la vida, ser él quien le arrebate la vida y después saltar por la ventana, así ambos acaban con ese drama. Pero su tercer impulso, y al que accede sin problema, es volverse a romper. Destrozado. Ya no queda nada de él. Yuuri le ha sido infiel y Viktor no sabe como seguir adelante.

La tarde y la noche pasan y Viktor sólo se hace a un lado para dejarlas andar, él se dedica a contemplar el rostro mate de su esposo, le sostiene la mano por mera inercia. Está tan muerto como Yuuri debería estar.

Los ojos avellana lo observan y Viktor también le ven, no sabe en que momento se han encontrado en contacto, ni cuanto llevan haciéndolo o cuándo es que ha amanecido. Sólo se miran en un tortuoso silencio.

—Lo siento... —es Yuuri el que primero rompe la comunicación silenciosa.

Los ruidos propios del hospital están aislados de ellos.

—De verdad lo siento... —insiste Katsuki, Nikiforov traga saliva y se incorpora en su lugar.

—Me di cuenta... que si te quieres morir... puedes hacerlo, Yuuri —murmura Viktor—. Yuuri siempre ha sido esa clase de egoísta... —dice, y otra vez, no es él sino una parte de él, la que siente frustración y congela el resto de sus sentimientos—. No me importa Yuuri —gime con desesperación oculta Viktor—.Ya no me importa… Ya no me importa… —repite mientras que las lagrimas mojan su alma, inundan todo en el hospital y es que el todo para Yuuri siempre había sido la sonrisa grande y entregada que Viktor tiene para darle pero que ahora… ya no está más. La ha mancillado al punto de matarle.

—Vik…

—No Yuu-uri… No más… —suplica Viktor encogiéndose hasta llegar al piso, sus piernas flexionadas apenas cubren su rostro porque sus manos temblorosas no sabe ni siquiera donde las tiene. Los jadeos sólo provocan que Yuuri tenga ganas de llorar.

Nikiforov entiende que el hombre nace hombre por alguna razón. Le ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar a esa reflexión, muy a pesar que le cuesta en general hacer reflexiones profundas sin acabar hundido, pero llega como una revelación en ese momento en que sale de la alcoba dejando atrás a Yuuri lloroso y suplicante. Sabe que ha nacido hombre para soportar, porque de haber nacido mujer seguramente habría acabado loca, desesperada y, además, sin Yuuri. Él nació hombre para que en los momentos donde el camino se volvía más estrecho sacara su fuerza de hombre y jalar a Yuuri con él. En esos instantes inciertos en que las espinas alcanzaran los pies del hombre al que amaba y los cuervos cantaran haciendo que su piel se erizara como piel de púas, en que el cielo se abriera por espasmos de ruido e iluminación, su cuerpo, sus manos y su alma pudieran servir fielmente a Yuuri, los hombres, en la concepción natural, eran el sexo fuerte, y él agradecía ser hombre.

 _De haber nacido mujer, ¿habría estado bien para ti?_

¿Si la luna no hubiera sido luna las mareas se comportarían igual? ¿Los lobos aullarían a la nada y la nada les contestaría silente? No se sabe, no se saben muchas cosas, pero la que sí sabe Nikiforov, es que en realidad hubiera podido haber nacido mujer, bestia o quimera e igual hubiera soportado todo por Yuuri, porque lo amaba y era todo lo que le incumbía a su razón. Qué más daba si amaba a alguien más, que él amara alguien más, y que esos alguien más los amara con la misma intensidad o quizá no. Es imposible saberse porque apenas la fuerza mayor que los humanos llaman dios es el que podría saber eso. O aquello. O esto otro.

 _Sólo el cielo sabe por qué lo amamos tanto_.

Es una de las tantas frases que Viktor leyó en las anotaciones distraídas de las libretas universitarias de Yuuri, y bien podía imaginarlo estudiando, ataviado en sus ridículos y perfectos pantalones vaqueros y desgastados, camisas holgadas que cubrían hombros estrechos y clavícula marcada. Las veces que él ha repasado esa clavícula son las mismas veces que el sol ha dado la circunferencia a la tierra y chocado con la luna como su boca con la otra, y si no es así, pues al menos en sus mejores sueños ha sido de esa manera.

Viktor ha decidido renunciar a Yuuri, sigue caminando por el pasillo y el cuerpo le duele, los huesos le chillan y los músculos se desgarran.

Ellos ya no son aquellos más, y sólo Yuuri sabrá porque Viktor le amo de esa forma tan obsesiva; amarse calladamente dentro de los arrebatos de pasión dominados por hormonas desesperadas a punto de la efervescencia. Desligándose de su existencia y haciendo que el calor suba más ahí donde su cuerpo se convierte en el suyo y sienten su pecho dentro de otro. Eso que estaba sobre el hielo, pero no sobre los patines, eso que con las manos podían cogerlo y tirarlo desde su barco, esperando para ver si flotaba, _y claro que lo hacía_ , en el espacio no hay gravedad, y el amor entre esos dos tenía suficiente polvo estelar, pues cada noche lo nutrían escogiendo estrellas azar y macharlas para tal propósito.

Desde entonces Viktor bautizó a Yuuri como "Cielo", sólo cuando estaba de buen humor. En sus pensamientos, ahí le adora cada cinco minutos, sólo cuando no lo ve de cerca haciendo cosas tan maravillosas como respirar, por ejemplo, eso siempre le provocan a Viktor ganas de ahogar a Yuuri a base de profundos ósculos. Tratando de escribir en una hoja de papel con la misma sensibilidad de una manatí en celo para explicarle al mundo la perfección del pliegue que se unen sus glúteos y sus muslos, o el modo en que el japones acomoda sus lentes por el perfecto puente de su nariz y después moja su labio inferior.

No ver eso, iba a destrozar a Viktor, lo da por sentado, pero... tampoco puede ver más como el otro sólo se destruye. Sale del hospital dejando atrás las voces conocidas y familiares.

 _¿Sabes porque te llamo cielo?_

 _Porque se te antoja, seguro._

Pero es que arriba hay de todo, hay sol, hay lunas, hay nubes y estrellas, el oxígeno que flota, todo viene y se va pero sólo el cielo es el que perdura. Un conjunto de todo que existe en una nada basta y absoluta. Navegantes de deseos y caprichos, Viktor se conforma con tan poco pero pide el absoluto. Si Yuuri ya no desea más vivir y Viktor ha llorado noche sí y noche también, él tampoco desea respirar en una terrible existencia donde su humanidad no hace feliz a su esposo.

La gente fue testigo de cuanto se consumieron en esa lucha enzarzada pero era detrás de las nubes que se reconstruían lejos de todo, de a poco y despacio, le hacía la boca, le hacía los ojos, le hacía la depresión sólo para tener una excusa de besarle cada palmo de piel susurrándole que todo estaría bien y poder levantar plegarías a algo en lo que no cree pero que guarda todo lo que siente tras acostarme. Con cada uno de ellos encerrado dentro de ellos mismos, como las hojas de un libro aprendido de memoria el uno con el otro. Con cada uno de sus prejuicios que conforman su existencia, el otro sería la excepción a ellos, y es que si en la naturaleza de Yuuri no estaba sonreír, Viktor era el único capaz de escuchar la sonrisa ajena sin mirar.

Estúpidos, se habían convertido mutuamente en masoquista que se enamora de lo que duele y aún así esperan pacientes a la recompensa, sin embargo, para Viktor ya no iba a existir recompensa, todo se había secado y el dolor no tenía méritos ni frutos dulces. Lo supo horas después, tras recibir una llamada del hospital.

Había sido el descuido de una enfermera. _De una puta enfermera._ Que al estar cambiando el suero había dejado la bandeja con los implementos usados en el carrito donde también llevaba la medicación de varios pacientes del área de cuidados intensivos donde Yuuri se encontraba internado, no porque fuera grave su condición, sino por la condición psicológica como tal. Era un peligro para sí mismo. La enfermera no había notado la falta de no varias... si no muchas pastillas que encontraron en el estomago de Yuuri tras practicarle estudios y saber la causa del deceso.

Porque Yuuri cuando se proponía algo, lo cumplía. Y el robar, esconder y beber todas esas pastillas parecía rídiculo estando así de vigilado, él lo había hecho posible. Así como el hacer que Viktor Nikiforov se hubiera casado con él.

 _Pero ya nada de eso importaba._

 _Yuuri había ganado la guerra._

 _Yuuri Katsuki no existía más._

 _Ni los diez motivos para que nadie más que él se casara con el conjunto de defectos que era Viktor Nikiforov._

 _Ni la tarta._

 _Ni las hojas marrones de temporada._

 _Ni las citas con la psicóloga._

 _Ni la Yukiona._

 _Ni la depresión._

 _Ni Viktor Nikiforov._

Cuando Viktor abre sus ojos a las once de la mañana se gira violentamente en la cama. Con la desesperación que tiene el preso tras escapar de la prisión y la ansiedad de un adicto por inyectarse la sustancia, sin embargo, desesperación y ansiedad se vuelven efervescentes cuando descubre que a su lado no se encuentra Yuuri, no está Yuuri. Dios no puede ser cierto. El sueño no había sido sueño. ¿O qué parte del sueño si lo era? ¿Todo? ¿La mitad? ¿La sangre, las venas abiertas, los ojos sin vida, el hospital y él dándose por vencido?

Él dándose por vencido.

El terror le consume lentamente desde los pies que se congelan y escala por todo su cuerpo, de ser esa una realidad donde Yuuri no existe, donde su amor no lo logró salvar y la desesperación acabó con todo, es una realidad donde él tampoco quiere existir, donde se quiere convertir en polvo estelar y dejarse ir junto a su amado. Las lagrimas vuelven a amontonarse y en esta ocasión se sienten pesadas, densas, están escociendo en la piel por donde escurre, abren la carne y dejan salir los lamentos.

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente.

—¡No! —Gime Viktor cubriéndose el rostro sufriendo de convulsiones involuntarias, con jadeos atroces y las manos encajándose en los cuencos de sus ojos—. ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! —grita una y otra vez, y los fuertes brazos de siempre, siempre, le rodean con firmeza.

—Calma, Viktor… calma… aquí estoy… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué sucede? —cuestiona buscando no verse alterado aunque por dentro definitivamente está más que alterado. Hay terebintos y azucenas que adornan cada rincón de la habitación, pero el penetrante olor no llega.

Es en ese momento en que Yuuri comprende que su enfermedad no sólo estaba acabando con él, sino también con su marido.

Es en ese momento en que Yuuri tiene preso contra su pecho al ruso que llora desconsolado y suplica en ruso saber dios qué cosa, que quiere seguir, seguir adelante como hasta ahora estaba yendo. Lento pero con la seguridad de que no existiría una recaída.

Nadie había ganado la guerra, en realidad, sólo un mecanismo de autodefensa de Viktor, que estaba dando buenos resultados.

 _Hora de destapar el champan caballeros, los rusos ganaran este enfrentamiento._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Yukipab:** Hola, antes que nada, muchas gracias por el review, haces feliz a una autora. Creo que todos estamos igual, YoI dejó un vacío que nada podrá llenar, claro, a menos que exista una segunda temporada que es lo que espero desesperadamente hahaha. En fin, gracias por la lectura y espero este capítulo te haya gustado igual. Saludos.

 **Jessicaraya:** Oh por dios! Gracias por el review antes que nada, y por el halago, hago lo mejor que puedo, y me da gusto que te agrade lo que escribo aunque debo de reconocer que me falta pulirme más, de igual forma sdjkfghkd muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Y no, no sonó raro, hahaha. Saludos, espero leerte pronto.

 **Bonnie:** Leerlos a ustedes lectores es lo que me hace querer seguir compartiendo los mundos que veo cada vez que imagino a Viktor y Yuuri, o a Kageyama y Hinata, me gusta impregnar de realidad a estos bellos personajes y sí, hacerlos sufrir un poco pero darles felicidad, porque todo es 50/50. Muchas gracias por seguirme a este fandom, me da un vacío en el estomago leer que me has leído y que tanto Las mil plumas y mi trabajo en YoI es de tu agrado, de verdad, muchas gracias. Y claro que seguiré escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangren. Gracias otra vez.

 **Yukipab2:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero nos podamos leer prontos.

 **Elizabeth:** Arg!, te contaré algo súper rápido y que quizás no tiene mucha importancia, hace como una semana terminé cierta relación con precisamente una persona que lleva tu nombre (Sí, una Elizabeth), fue bastante duro al punto que dije que no iba a escribir nada y me iba a tirar a la tristeza total, al día siguiente recibí tu review y leerlo de algún modo me ayudó a animarme. Publiqué una actualización de otro fic y pues bueno, hoy publico el de este fic, y te agradezco de corazón tus palabras. Aún hay fallas en mi escritura y mis mundos aún flaquean por algunos lados, pero trabajo en cada capítulo para entregar lo mejor de mí. Gracias por tu comentario, y sobre todo, gracias por leer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	7. Te seguirá en cada una de tus locuras

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! On Ice** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Depresión. Hurt/comfort. **No beteado.**

 **Agradecimiento** : A mi preciosa Rooss, que me hizo la bella portada de esta y de muchas historias más, la adoro. Eres una grande. Al mismo tiempo a todas las lectoras y lectores que me han seguido casi hasta el final

 **Cronopios del autor** : Chan, chan. No las he olvidado, me preocupe mucho cuando me llego un rw de una personita por ahí pidiéndome que no las olvidara, jamás podría hacerlo. Ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, son personas a las que quiero mucho, demasiado, porque hacen muy feliz mi día porque adoro leerlas porque me hacen más llevadero todo lo que traigo encima. Ahora sí. Las dejo leer. Sean felices, amen a sus papás, amen a las personas que las rodean y amen a ese reflejo que hay en el espejo cada vez que lo ven (sí, a lo JJ Style). Este capítulo no tiene ni de cerca la calidad de los otros porque bueno, salió un poco a la fuerza, no porque ya quiera dejar la historia a medias o alguna cosa así, sino porque bueno... ya me cansé de estar deprimida, tal como lo dice Yuuri en el primer capítulo del anime, quise salir a flote, dejar de estar hundiéndonos. Así que mazapanes de amor, perdonen a su tonta ficker, haha, ella si es un mazapán gigante que con la menor presión se desmorona, haha. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su vida al leer esto. Los amo totalmente.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **7.- No existe la más mínima decencia en su actuar, así que cumplirá todos tus caprichos y te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo.**

Una vez vi a Yuuri Katsuki, era un hombre más bien tímido. De estatura baja. No resaltaría mucho en realidad salvo por sus ojos, tiene un par de encantadores ojos color avellana que se cubren por gruesas gafas de vidrio. Lo había visto con ellas en algunas fotografías de revistas pero en las competencias jamás, creo que usa de contacto cuando compite. Es también pequeño a comparación del imponente ruso que le acompañaba. Estaban los dos cruzando una sala del aeropuerto. Al parecer acababan de llegar. Me dio vergüenza acercarme a él, pero tuve que hacerlo. Que va, es mi ídolo. Sería la última vez que quizás me tocaba estar así de cerca de él.

Y lo hice, por buda que lo tuve que hacer, de lo contrario me iba arrepentir toda mi vida. Incluso, me atreví a acercarme y hacer una profunda reverencia.

—Por favor, venga a verme si está disponible en una semana, hice un programa, un programa para representar su famoso Eros.

 _"Sabiéndose a punto de morir, el protagonista tomó su sable y se abrió el vientre. Ahí yacia el cuerpo sin vida de un desconocido al que no se le recordaría ni por ser un buen tipo, mucho menos por que hiciese algo heroico, sólo por ser un loco que se había abierto el vientre de par a par en medio de la colmena que era la ciudad"._

 _E_ l texto por si sólo le parecía idiota, pero le causaba bastante gracia, una gracia inconmensurable que le hacía reír cada dos por tres cada vez que lo leía. A Viktor, en cambio, no le causa la misma gracia, sobre todo porque sigue hipersensible por el sueño, porque eso pudo ser una realidad y porque sencillamente no se siente cómodo con Yuri sonriendo tan naturalmente al leer algo como lo que parece ser un suicidio, pero si el texto en sí le pone de buen humor entonces no le quitaría aquella dicha, no porque estuviera cumpliendo el capricho sino porque faltan más de doce horas de vuelo para llegar hasta Los Ángeles.

A su llegada, Viktor sostiene por el mango la maleta del nipón que llevaba más de quince minutos desde que bajaron del avión revisando redes sociales. Le parece increíble lo rápido que corren las noticias. En realidad había olvidado cómo era eso de que el mundo tuviera los ojos puestos sobre él. Aumentando el clamor de estar casado con un hombre, y que ese hombre fuese Viktor Nikiforov. Hay fotografías incluso de ellos cogidos de la mano esperando abordar en Narita.

—Mira… —Katsuki acerca su celular hasta el rostro ajeno para que pueda observar de cerca a ambos en la terminal de revisión, el guardia de seguridad había reconocido a Viktor y después a Yuuri, les había pedido posar y la persona del blog había captado el momento en que el trío se sacaba una selfie. Ciertamente Yuuri no había salido con su mejor gesto pero se había esforzado tanto como puede una persona que está siendo arrastrada al otro lado del mundo sólo para resolver un problema con su título universitario.

—Aún no entiendo porque tenemos que volar hasta América, el trámite lo podíamos arreglar por teléfono o por internet —murmura un poco fastidiado el japonés al ruso que sólo sabe sonreír con sus gafas de sol puestas. Ambos llevaban rameras a juego, Viktor color negra y Yuuri una azul, manga corta y tela ligera, su escala en el LAX de Los Ángeles iba a durar unas doce horas hasta que saliera su vuelo hacia la ciudad donde Yuuri había hecho sus estudios universitarios.

—Porque tu mamá dijo que debías de verlo personalmente, y porque yo necesitaba subir a un avión en primera clase… Yuuri siempre busca el pretexto para limitar los gastos —hace puchero Viktor aún halando la maleta con el equipaje ligero de ambos, el resto de las maletas está en camino al hotel—. Viajar en primera clase es una oportunidad de la cual debes disfrutar, Yuuri… y considerando que ya no viajamos mucho.

—¿Desde cuando viajar en primera clase es una prioridad, Viktor? —se queja Yuuri con claro gesto de disgustos—. Además… sabes que siempre puedes ir y vi…

—Por favor, venga a verme si está disponible en una semana, hice un programa, un programa para representar su famoso Eros —dijo un joven que se había plantado frente a la pareja que se quedó estatica ante la interrupción del desconocido. O al menos para Yuuri lo fue, pero para alguien como Viktor que seguía al tanto de las noticias del patinaje como si aún fuese activo en ella el rostro le sonó familiar.

Hayashi Takahiro era el nombre del actual representante de Japón. Minami, aunque había estado compitiendo de forma brava y excelente durante los últimos años, había sido derrotado ese año por un joven considerado novel. Era su tercer año en el patinaje competitivo a nivel senior, y ese año justamente sería la primera vez que compitiera en una contienda como el Grand Prix Final. Su nombre había sonado un montón gracias a aquel detalle que había ido a anunciar a la pareja.

Su tema para ese año era: Tributo y admiración. Obviamente el programa corto era la canción de Eros con la que Yuuri participara tres años atrás en la misma competencia, su programa libre era un arreglo de Prokofiev: Dance of the Knights, el programa que lo había llevado a la gloria del oro sólo dos años después de que Viktor se volviera su entrenador. Ambas piezas eran emblemáticas para el japonés y aún así Yuuri ignoraba aquellos detalles. Aunque por el gesto de desconcierto, incredulidad y duda del nipón, su esposo supuso que la idea de que alguien más estuviera trabajando sobre su trabajo no le sentaría bien.

—Oh… claro, gracias… ¿Eres?

—Hayashi Takahiro, Yuuri-san —dice el compatriota haciendo nuevamente una inclinación remarcada.

—Ya veo… hmp… estamos por unos días… pero… gracias por la invitación —responde Yuuri.

Viktor busca la mirada del contrario, pero éste sólo tiene ojos para Yuuri quien se remueve incomodo debido a toda la situación.

—En todo caso… lo admiro, su presencia en este mundo es importante, para mí y para muchos otros, por favor no lo olvide —otra reverencia antes de sonreír con la luz de quien admira la verdad absoluta y Yuuri sólo sabe encogerse, despidiéndose también de una inclinación de cabeza.

La mirada avellana sigue la espalda del joven que sólo corre para alcanzar a su entrenadora que le espera. El chico salta emocionado señalando hacia atrás y halando los cabellos incrédulos. Yuuri aún mantenía su teléfono en la mano y algo se amarga en su pecho.

El viaje a Detroit lo mismo que un respiro. Tres días. El único problema con los documentos de Yuuri se podían resolver, cómo él había señalado, con una simple llamada. Pero el que fuese hasta el campus donde se había acabado de formar como patinador y profesionista había causado cierto revuelo dentro del equipo deportivo de la universidad, aumentado por la presencia adicional que el ruso solía tener. Entre fotografías y suplicas, Viktor había tenido que hacer gala de sus habilidades para nada oxidadas en la pista ganándose no sólo el corazones de miles sino haciendo suspirar y sonreír a Yuuri, quien como niño de doce años había apreciado con ojos atentos cada uno de los movimientos de su esposo: Axel triple, Ina Bauer, arrastrado de espaldas, combinado doble, secuencia de pasos cruzados y, por supuesto, su famoso flip cuádruple.

Al que no pudieron hacer patinar fue a Yuuri quien se excuso debido a una lesión en el tobillo aunque a esas alturas, todos conocían su condición.

 _Su lastimosa y cruel condición._

Pero ansiedad y depresión, intento de suicidio y odio así mismo deja de tener importancia porque ve como Viktor brilla, como entra y sale de la pista presumiendo con su lenguaje corporal como el mundo le pertenece. Es una mirada furtiva hacia él, hacia su insignificante persona, que le hace saber que también Yuuri Katsuki le pertenece. Que no le dejara sólo. Y Yuuri Katsuki se siente pequeño. Quiere llorar pero lo evita porque debe de disfrutar con los ojos limpios y no empañados una exhibición improvisada de su ídolo dorado. Deslizándose en patines de hojas de oro y piel de nieve. La Yukiona desciende y todos son ascendidos al mismo nivel del cielo porque su interpretación es deliciosa.

La lluvia de bitoreos y aplausos le hicieron ver alrededor y darse cuenta lo mucho que Viktor brillaba con cada mirada sobre él, encandecía más que la iluminaria colocada sobre su persona y que le señalaba como el centro de atención. Nunca se había visto así mismo participar, ni siquiera las repeticiones en la televisión o en YouTube, únicamente aquellas grabaciones que para fines prácticos su entrenador le hacía revisar para señalarle los errores, pues cada vez que se veía en pantalla sólo podía ver eso: Sus fracasos y errores, señalando uno a uno con lujo de detalle, incapaz de ver más allá de eso.

—Yuuri~ ¿Has visto eso? —cuestiona Viktor llegando hasta donde su esposo le espera. Y éste, aún embelesado por la belleza del dios que marcha entre los mortales sólo es capaz de afirmar por inercia. ¿Quién no había visto eso?

—Eres perfecto, Viktor —responde el menor y el ruso sólo supo quedarse callado, sonreír y abrazarse al japonés.

Tras su corta estadía en el campus, una visita guiada por los lugares más "memorables" en la vida estudiantil de Yuuri (que iban desde el sagrado taburete donde posó su bello trasero hasta la banca donde siempre se sentaba a dormir antes de cada practica) y un poco de buen turismo al estilo Nikiforov, la pareja partió, tenían un par de boletos para Los Ángeles donde tomarían vacaciones de dos semanas en Santa Monica aprovechando el buen clima de la región, después volverían a Hasetsu.

Otra vez Yuuri revisa su celular, había muchas fotografías de ellos en el campus de la universidad, y un vídeo, de muy buena calidad, de la presentación de Viktor, mismo que Yuuri ve por décima vez. Lo había descargado y se iba a su álbum de favoritos junto a muchos otros. Lo habría pedido a la persona que lo había grabado personalmente pero su propia personalidad le impedía acercarse a personas desconocidas.

Entonces recuerda a Takahiro y la valentía de pararse frente a él hacía varios días atrás en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

"Él me sonó un poco a tu yo del pasado que era un gran fan mío, o a Minami-kun que es muy fan tuyo", había señalado Viktor en su momento. Aunque la diferencia entre él y los otros dos chicos, Takahiro y Minami, era una muy grande. Cuando esos dos se habían encontrado con la estampa que les gustaba se habían atrevido a ir a confrontarle, pero en cambio él, cuando se había encontrado por primera vez de frente a Viktor había quedado mudo, y la primera vez que Nikiforov le dirigió la palabra… Katsuki huyó en el sentido opuesto totalmente derrotado y avergonzado. ¿cómo alguien podía admirar a una persona tan humillante y poca cosa como él? Y peor… Takahiro hizo sus programas en programas que el propio Yuuri interpretara en el pasado ¿Qué de grandioso le veían a un ente oscuro y taciturno como él? Entendía que la gente admirara a alguien como Yurio, como Viktor, como JJ, ¿pero él?

—Viktor… —susurra Yuuri poniendo pause a la reproducción de su vídeo, llamando la atención de su esposo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos ir a Canadá?

—¿JJ Style?

 _Oyes, Yuuri… en tus entrañas ruge el hambre como un perro_.

El oro que recae sobre su cuello ahora no sabía a nada más que nada.

Creía que al llegar a Canadá encontraría una mofa de si mismo interpretado por otro japonés, pero ocurre todo lo contrario, es apenas cuando empieza a sonar la música de su mejor programa corto que es que la sangre le hierve pues quien interpreta ejecuta pasos tan precisos que no entiende por qué, por qué la gente se emociona. Las memorias de aquella temporada revolotean en su cabeza y a él llegan toda la emoción que despertaba en el publico, él ya no la despierta más, ahora es otra persona. Yuuri, había caído desde la cima y ya estando en vísperas de perecer en cualquier momento. La luz agotándose y la vida que antes regalaba preciosa tras cada danza es un tesoro del que se arrepiente haber desperdiciado. La boca le sabe amarga, seca y desprovista de cualquier sabor humano, quizás es el único que piensa de aquella manera pues es el público que enardecido alaba a alguien que no es Viktor, que no es él, que no es nadie de la generación que le ayudó a florecer.

El paraíso perdido no planeado para ir a buscar. Era hora de que Katsuki tomara una decisión, dejar de huir y buscar un pretexto para detener el llanto que copioso recurría cada noche, incluso la noche anterior entre los brazos de Nikiforov. Donde hacía paje en cada esquina del cuerpo ruso, tratando de esconderse de su desencantador futuro.

 _Cuidado, dos pasos adelante se escuchan._

Es un flip cuádruple y el reciento tiembla ante los poderosos giros de aquel japonés.

El alma le arde a Katsuki que tiene la seria intensión de lanzarse al hielo y coger del cuello a aquel dios que se irgue entre mortales. Tan esplendoroso. No hay ninguna ley que prohíba utilizar la misma pista que otro patinador, y al contrario, los comentaristas alaban a Takahiro pues aquel Eros se trataba de un tributo a Yuuri Katsuki.

—No es como si estuviera muerto —escupe sin más el japonés y Viktor se sorprende un poco. Algo que había admirado mucho del japonés era su sentido de la sana competencia y la admiración que nacía en Yuuri al ver a otros patinar, incluso el menor había desarrollado simpatía por el propio JJ pero ahora… ahora sólo cabía lugar para la furia.

 _Yuuri está enfurecido_. No con Takahiro, sino consigo mismo. Recuerda que Satán está más cercano a los mortales, y no porque hubiese alcanzado una glorificación momentánea se había escapado de él. El ruso lo siente tensarse tras cada segundo de interpretación y lo espía de reojo.

Lo analiza de reojo.

Lo saborea de reojo.

Lo sabe de reojo.

Conoce a su marido y sabe que cuando busca algo es cuando se vuelve esa bestia silente al acecho. No quiere interrumpirlo, en el hotel, en el momento en que sus bocas se hacen y sus cuerpos comparten calor, será el instante en que le preguntará qué ocurre. Pero es que es obvio, la razón es Takahiro y su excitante Eros. ¿Habría reaccionado igual de haber sido Agape? No.

Takahiro se obsesionó con él, de la misma manera en que Yuuri se obsesionó con Viktor. A diferencia de él con el ruso, Takahiro ha maximizado cada uno de los pasos que Katsuki había dejado tras de sí en una carrera con más bajos que altos. El menor de los japoneses había delineado perfectamente los movimientos de Yuuri que la mejora y su estilo propio había hecho una obra de arte: preciosa e inmaculada.

—Nos podemos ir ya —sugiere Viktor pero su esposo niega con un movimiento de cabeza, sus ojos no se pueden despegar de esa interpretación. De esa figura que con gracia se mueve de un lado a otro apropiándose de todo el terreno a su paso.

Yuuri estaba cansado. No era la primera vez que estaba en el fondo gracias a problemas propios que habían nacido de su propia debilidad, pero sí la primera que se había quedado ahí, sin poderse mover, mediocre y humillado. Yuuri estaba harto. Escondiéndose tras una enfermedad que era el reflejo de una tristeza deprimentemente profunda que le ofrecía en la muerte un piadoso vino, más fuerte que los normales a los que se había visto empujado a probar con su esposo, un vino en el cual le gustaría engullir su lasciva boca y exprimirle hasta dejar seco el cáliz desde donde había bebido.

Había llegado el momento de dejar de ver a los ojos a la miseria, impedirle que le comiera el alma con esa doliente y sangrante boca llena de realidad. Basta de alabar símbolos extraños, iconos graves que se le han desintegrado en las manos, le han aburrido y ha querido más, insaciable. Era hora de abrazar la fe y arrebatar aquella gloria que le pertenecía. Desear, pedir, anhelar más, siempre más. Porque era lo natural en él. Era lo natural en una persona acostumbrada a luchar para seguir adelante.

Había caminado en airada odisea, aguardando con celo el vacío que busca llenar. Lacerando a Viktor en el entretanto. Sabe lo que le falta. Él quiere sentir en su pecho el utópico deseo arder y enfriarse, en el vigor del origen de lo que no existe para él.

Un axel triple y siente el impulso de hacer el salto, Yuuri sabe de antemano que a él le hubiera salido mejor, lo hubiera disfrutado y le habría sacado de una águila externa, incluso finalizado con un loop sencillo. Perpetuando y deshaciendo aquello que no le sirve, arrasando carne, ardor y llanto, abandonando su lecho venenoso para buscar la perfección en cansadas jornadas.

Con cantos de flores vidrias que aúllan conforme Takahiro acepta las alabanzas alzando las manos y agradeciendo al público. Oscuro cielo, oscuro. Takahiro se engulle en la cúspide, pelándola sabiéndose dueña de ella. El imperio del Katsuki ha caído y Nikiforov sólo es capaz de mirarle de reojo.

Silencio, el cielo se repite y las mareas reaccionan. La multitud enloquece.

—… —Katsuki se queda helado en su lugar observando como ese tal Takahiro se despide alegremente de todos—. Viktor… —murmura Yuuri mientras sus ojos ven la representación de un Eros que desconoce, se le hace extraño y le sabe mal por algún motivo, la voz de los altavoces llaman al siguiente competidor—. Quiero volver a patinar… —señala sin más y las entrañas le laten furiosamente al ruso a quien la sonrisa le tiembla antes de abalanzarse y abrazar y besar y estrujar a su esposo.

El corazón le salta y Yuuri se ve irremediablemente contagiado por el espíritu alegre que ha invadido a su marido.

—Entonces iremos a ganar la cima del mundo una vez más.

La felicidad llega en rebanadas pequeñas para disfrutarse mejor.

…

Una vez vi a Yuuri Katsuki, el ruso a su lado no me impresionó. Cualquiera podía ser fan de Viktor Nikiforov, pero pocos éramos capaces de amar a un alma tan sensible pero con la determinación que contenía Yuuri Katsuki. Nunca supe en realidad si me tomó enserio o si vio tan siquiera en YouTube mi representación de su Eros, un tributo a toda su gloria esperando que le ayudara a pasarla mejor su temporada en el infierno. Pero de pedir algo a la vida, eso sería transmitirle un poquito de mi pasión por medio de esa interpretación. Amo a Yuuri como muchos otros, y esperamos de todo corazón que en algún momento regrese a la pistas. Competir con él, sería un sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jessicaraya: Hyo.** Te has ganado una Yukigalleta. Tu review fue el primero que leí a solo minutos de haber colgado el capítulo siete y de verdad que me sacó no sólo una risita medio tonta sino además un par de lagrimas. Sin duda fue un capítulo bastante duro de escribir porque bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, mucho de lo que se escribe es porque una parte de quien redacta se va y en este fic hay mucho, mucho de mí. Le tengo especial cariño al relato por muchas razones, pero una de ellas, y quizás la más poderosa es porque encuentro comentarios como los tuyos. Tu mensaje le fue entregado a ese Yuuri. Gracias por tus bellas y sensibles palabras, este capítulo carece de magia debido a que se hizo desde el lado oculto de la luna y se sacó porque nos cansamos de estar deprimidos, así que espero no desilucionarte. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por la lectura y otra vez por tus palabras. Espero estés muy bien. Saludos.

 **Bonnie:** Lamento mucho leer que tu experiencia haya terminado mal. De verdad. Pero en este caso me gusta plantear las dos caras de la moneda, esa donde parece todo perdido, donde nos damos de tope con una realidad que existe, pero por el otro una esperanza de que hay alguien dispuesto a pelear por nosotros, con nosotros y contra nosotros. Porque a veces la mejor forma de ayudarnos es que luchen encontra y no a favor. Al menos alguna lección tuviste que haber obtenido de aquello ¿no? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Le decía a Jessi acá arriba, el capítulo anterior y el de la Yukiona me costaron trabajo escribirlos por cuestiones personales pero sin duda, el fic lo disfruto mucho al redactarlo y me da mucho más gusto ver que gente lo disfruta, lamento, eso sí, los malos ratos que pudiera ocasionar en ocasiones pero espero compensar todo debidamente. Gracias por tus bellas palabras y bueno, seguimos luchando contra corriente y a corriente y como se presente la vida, haha. Te adoro mazapán.

 **Rebeca:** Hola, Rebe. En lo personal jamás me he puesto a pensar en la popularidad o recepción que van a tener mis historias cuando las publico por primera vez, siempre es la necesidad de dejarlas plasmadas en algún sitio. Te invito a que publiques, el día que lo hagas por favor hazme saber para darme una vuelta y brindarte mi apoyo. ¿vale? Con respecto a la historia, a esta historia. Lamento las lagrimas pero me d agusto ver que despertó algo en ti. Agradezco la lectura y el comentario, espero no te desilusione lo que viene ni mucho menos el final. Sin más, te deseo muchos ánimos y que te animes a publicar. Probar no cuesta nada. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Señorita Guest, claro que no olvido a mis lectores, lamento la demora pero tuve un par de circunstancias. Fuiste enviada por los cielos y todo lo demás porque tu comentario llegó en muy buen momento. Muchas gracias por la preocupación, de verdad que agradezco de todo corazón tus buenos deseos. Te adoro un montón -le manda amores-. Gracias por no olvidar a esta tonta ficker c:

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	8. Puede ser un egoísta de mierda

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! On Ice** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Depresión. Familia. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** Bueno~ ya dos capítulos más y decimos adiós a esta historia, si bien la comencé sin saber muchas cosas sobre la depresión lo estoy terminando más informada de lo que debería. La parte más bella de escribir historias sobre temas desconocidos es informarte y de pronto descubrir cosas que son útiles. Estuve pensando seriamente en este capítulo utilizar los nombres reales de los medicamentos que está tomando Yuuri, sin embargo, hay varias nenas menores que están leyendo el fic y los nombres no son algo que deban de saberlo, está de más esa información a mi parecer. Por otro lado, feliz 14 de febrero, pensaba actualizar el fic por la fecha pero… vamos, nadie quiere leer angst el 14 de febrero, hahaha, espero lo pasaran genial. Para variar, yo lo pasé durmiendo. Hehe. Les mando saludos y gracias por leer, me hacen feliz sus likes, follows y comentarios –inserte corazones-. Los amo mazapanes, su amor me llega y me llena de felicidad.

Por cierto, agreguenme a FB: **Tsung Hou Hou** publicó pura idiotada de YoI y Haikyuu!, casi nada de mis fics, pero lo empezaré a hacer, me gustaría conocerlas más.

Gracias por leer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **8.- Cuando se lo propone, puede llegar a ser realmente un egoísta.**

 _No nos conocíamos, pero yo ya sabía sobre su existencia. Respiraba en mí como una vida autónoma que consumía mis pensamientos día a día. Crecía en mí voraz tras cada segundo que era más consciente. Se acunaba en mí como el veneno reposa en el vientre de las víboras. El deseo de tenerlo al alcance, de abrazarle, de consumirle sin reparo era algo con lo cual no podía ni quería luchar. Era distinto a todo. Pero a la vez no podía dejar de compararlo con esas poquísimas veces que tuve la fuerza de voluntad como para acercarme a otra criatura viva. Intentar compartir una humanidad que se me había negado por llevar a una perfección que me satisficiera y que todos vieron con ojos de adoración._

 _Soy un humano, mundo._

 _Un humano que deseaba tocar a otro humano y mostrarle lo mejor que podía hacer._

 _Quería ser visto como un ser vivo que había conquistado la montaña, abrir paso y que otros lo intentaran y así llevar todo a un nivel distinto, una colaboración mutua, pero todos se quedaban a la mitad. Nadie quería forzar sus límites. Todos sólo querían observar y adorar._

 _La cima era solitaria._

Una secuencia de pasos atrayente, una pirueta combinada, una pirueta baja y un osado paso de águila hacia afuera.

A continuación el favorito de Yuuri Katsuki, un axel triple.

—Yakov... —murmuró Viktor. No era de los que veían la competencia de otros patinadores, pero justo seguía después de ese japones—. Yakov... Yakov —la voz urgente del cuádruple campeón resonó pero Yakov no estuvo ahí.

Llegan los giros de la segunda mitad, Yuuri Katsuki tiene programado un Loop cuádruple pero lo falla... Una fea caída.

 _Pero él se levantó y continuo, con la rabia seguramente corriendole en las venas, reventando cada célula, y escociéndole los ojos. Él continuo. Ni siquiera con dignidad porque los movimientos que fluían a través de la música y el hielo te hacían vibrar. No era secreto, él sembró en mí un germen que buscó crecer con desesperación y que se enraizó después de verle emular mi programa libre._

 _Quédate a mi lado._

 _Mi grito desesperado alguien lo había escuchado sin querer, y me había respondido con una misma llamada de auxilio que comprendí porque entre los menesterosos nos entendíamos muy bien._

—Me gusta mucho cómo patina Yuuri —confesó Yurio un día después de que ganara la medalla de oro, limpiaba los sables de sus patines y Viktor a su lado guardaba sus cosas.

El silencio se formó, aquellas palabras no sólo eran un comentario al azar.

—Él patina como tú pero pone corazón, alma y mente en ello... tú sólo pones un orgullo aplastante porque confías en tu talento desbordante —dejó sus patines y recargo sus brazos de sus rodillas mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Entonces te gusta cómo patino? —no quería verse obvio, no quería que notara los celos que empezaban a nacer.

—Sólo quiero aplastar ese talento tuyo, esa confianza y volverme el mejor de Rusia para competir con él... competir el mejor de Rusia contra el mejor de Japón, y cuando le gane... —se incorporó mirando a Viktor desde donde estaba. El Hada rusa dejó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera de animal print—... no podrá rechazar mis sentimientos. El Cerdo me gusta. Y su anillo gemelo es basura... le pondré mi medalla de oro en su cuello y me tragaré ese estúpido anillo... porque él me está haciendo más fuerte, lo suficiente para apla- —el rubio quedó con la espalda contra los casilleros.

Vitya se había incorporado apenas reaccionó a lo que el menor le estaba diciendo. Sus frentes habían quedado pegadas, el sudor frío y seco de ambos hizo que se restregaran, los aromas corporales del otro lo podían oler sin problema: sudor y colonia, sus alientos se mezclaron. La mano del mayor arrugando en un nudo frustrado la ropa del otro que no se inmuto. Ambos ojos arios proponían una tercera guerra mundial, sólo un ruso podía conquistar Rusia en invierno.

No alemanes.

No franceses.

Sólo un ruso podía hacer titubear a Japón.

—Yurio ha ganado mucha confianza desde que ganó el Grand Prix —declaró Vitya.

Y a los dos meses.

 _Me convertí en un hombre egoísta._

 _Otra vez._

 _Un egoísta hijo de perra que se había aferrado con todo a lo único que realmente amaba. Que deseaba poseer. Yuuri era tan valiente. Lo había dicho en televisión abierta: "Viktor es la primera cosa a la que quiero aferrarme", después en sus acciones, peleando contra su ansiedad y depresión, respondiendo con fuerza a mi espartano trato, jamás retrocedió y yo sólo me pude refugiar en un "Sí, acepto"._

 _Viéndolo patinar, me doy cuenta que s_ _ólo una pobre rata infeliz que transita por el hielo como muchos otros lo hacen es lo que ese pobre chico es._

No hablaba de él, de Yuuri, ni cerca. Hablaba de él, Viktor. Se consideraba una pobre rata infeliz que tenía la dicha de robarle al mundo un poco de su belleza y guardarla para sí. El japonés es un chico con demasiados atributos, tantos que parecía ser irreal que todo ese cariño y amor que la gente le brindaba era consumido con tal necesidad que se desconocía. Era increíble pensar que ahora mismo que realizaba por quinta ocasión un flip cuádruple sin fallar estuviera peleando con demonios y brujas en su interior, detrás de sus párpados cansados. Yuuri Katsuki tenía días buenos y días malos. Viktor Nikiforov es fácilmente consumido por esas muestras de afecto o de desprecio que Yuuri hace sin tener real intención, por más mínima que fuera, por más escasa o somera, Viktor sólo las consume y se las guarda. Se cree un acaparador de Yuuri. Quizás por eso seguía acostumbrado a viejas raíces que se habían quedado en él y ahora no lo dejaban de todo seguir, a pesar que Yuuri en su momento se había tomado el tiempo de retirarlas lentamente estas habían vuelto a crecer. No era la culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera la de él. Pero no hay otra cosa qué hacer que sólo dedicarse a ser feliz con lo que tiene. Y con lo que no... Pues soportarlo.

—Una vez más… —exige mientras entra a la pista—. Cuando hagas el flip procura ir desde abajo y cuando aterrizas extiende bien las manos, tienes el mismo vicio de siempre —declara.

—Sí… —atiende Yuuri con calma secándose el sudor de la frente con el guante—. ¿Crees que pueda hacer la temporada completa?

—¿Y por qué no podrías?

Porque todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y Yuuri sabe que arruino la suya, si logra por lo menos clasificar en el campeonato regional iba ser por milagro. Lo sabe, lo sabe porque es una persona lo suficiente racional como para saber que aquello.

—¿Podrías hacer un flip? —es caprichoso.

—Sí —y Viktor complaciente.

Toma impulso, salta y aterriza, se sigue deslizando. Ambos son perfectos.

Dios, para Yuuri Viktor lo es aún más, verlo apenas deslizarse un poco sobre mortales cuchillas le ocasiona una obnubilación absoluta. Le admira al punto de que es una obsesión. Para Viktor no es diferente. Le gusta a Yuuri pues a la manera que él cree correcta hay más de un camino para salir adelante y no hundirse, Yuuri encontró la suya en Estados Unidos, y lo está incluyendo a él. Ambos están saliendo a flote.

Tabla de salvación.

Puerto seguro.

La última frontera.

Ahí donde el infierno abre sus puertas y los amantes se dan su último beso antes de dejarse caer al abismo. Es ahí donde la adoración irracional y el amor enfermo acunan a la pareja de patinadores que ahora sólo ríen por cualquier idiotez que ni siquiera es digna de recordar aún antes de que paren de reír porque lo necesitan, porque se sienten cómodos y porque saben que tal vez en media hora los demonios vuelvan a tocar la puerta, y Yuuri seguro los deja pasar.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres mantener ese tema para la temporada? —pocas veces Viktor ha cuestionado las decisiones del menor, pero aquella lo amerita. No lo quiere hacer cambiar de opinión pero cree conveniente que el moreno lo sospese.

—Sí, estoy seguro —aclara—. Además de pronto me siento muy identificado en el tema.

—Por eso mismo me da…

—Viktor, estaré bien —sonríe el moreno y desarma al ruso que no le queda más que confiar en las palabras del otro.

Viktor piensa el resto de la tarde en las palabras del moreno. En todo él como una unidad y las decisiones que a cualquiera le hubieran parecido erróneas o arriesgadas, confía en él como no confía en nadie. Ni cerca. Se da cuenta que las relaciones y los nexos que Yuuri solía crear las concebía como hijos que tendría de por vida, crías que debían de ser atendidas, corregidas y mimadas, alimentadas con el fruto de la constancia y nutrida con la vida de un amor mutuo. Pero Katsuki seguía sin saber que tan fuerte era o cuanto amor podía brindar y recibir. Una amorosa madre que se mantenía abnegada, Yuuri era increíble. Sin embargo, no todos piensan como él, eso duele y lo marca, algunos rechazan a Yuuri y es algo que Viktor no es capaz de tolerar. Sospesa el ruso que un día quizás ese amor infinito que puede llegar a sentir Yuuri, en general, no sólo para una persona, sino de modo muy general, puede un día acabar y eso es lo que lo mantiene ahí, atento, envidioso de todos, una vez casi se acaba y ahí estaban tras casi un año de tratamiento: pastillas para dormir, pastillas para despertar, pastillas para el día, pastillas para que las otras pastillas no hicieran daño, puede un día acabar y eso es lo que lo mantiene ahí. En espera de que no se necesiten más pastillas. De que un día se mantenga con sus dos pies sobre el hielo.

De que un día sólo lo necesite a él.

Vitya, eres un maldito egoísta en realidad.

Son pocos los que se toman la molestia con Yuuri de entenderle, corregirle y mimarle, darle constancia en atenciones (al final todos se marchaban) y brindarle un amor bilateral. No pedía las perlas de la vida solo lo que con envidia ve el japonés que otros que reciben, Viktor observaba como Yuuri en ocasiones se quedaba callado con la mirada puesta sobre el grupo de amigos que brinda al fondo del bar o frente a ellos en la fila del cine discuten sobre qué película ver. Yuuri siempre había sido un chico callado y ensimismado pero sólo es ahora que nota que desea más. Quiere salir del hoyo y recibir lo que todos lo demás reciben. Tóxico y natural. Dañino o benévolo. Quiere lo justo, pero quiere algo para él. Bealzebub ha puesto un diablo personal que le susurra a Yuuri desdichas, y es trabajo de Viktor ahuyentarlo cada tanto. Sólo piensa en lo poco que le queda dentro y en lo mucho que él quiere darle.

Que él.

Sus padres.

Su hermana.

Yuko y su esposo.

Las trillizas.

Yurio y todos en San Peterburgo.

Phichit.

Chris.

Sarah y su hermano.

Minami.

Y todo el resto del mundo.

Desean entregarle.

Si Yuuri se vacía.

Entonces todos iban a querer llenarle.

' _¿Qué es esto?_ ' En realidad no le importa, en realidad le da igual, ya no quiere seguir tocando la porquería, ahora sólo quiere construir un bello castillo para que Viktor y él puedan vivir. Otra vez están en la pista y ambos escuchan la canción para el programa corto. Le gusta a pesar que Viktor está inquieto, pero porque está inquieto quiere mostrarle que nada malo pasará, que ahora todo será si no mejor, al menos más estable.

Peinó sus cabellos siempre incontrolables cada vez que practicaba y el sudor pegaba a su frente y nuca. Se recarga del barandal y el cuerpo es trémulo porque había olvidado cómo era un entrenamiento intensivo con el As ruso. Sus ojos se fijan en la figura de Viktor que le extiende un poco de té de su termo. Él lo acepta y sonríe grande.

Lo ayuda a caminar hasta la banca donde ambos se sientan. Viktor a su lado, en silencio mientras los labios de Yuri soplan hacia la superficie que reposa el líquido.

—Estaba recordando que cuando llegaste a Hasetsu por primera vez también estaba nevando fuera de temporada.

—Sí… es cierto —responde Viktor mientras ambos ven la pista de patinaje, comparten el termo de agua porque la del menor está rota.

—Cuando escuche que había nieve pensé en Yukiona.

—¿La Yukiona?

—Hmp… es algo así como "la mujer de las nieves", atrae a los viajeros en medio de las ventiscas, las lleva a su destino y después los enamora… hay quienes dicen que quien ama a la Yukiona recibe un amor verdadero durante toda la eternidad pero cuando los hombres descubren que en realidad han estado entregándose a Yukiona huyen y mueren perdidos en el bosque… —cuenta Yuuri sus ojos chispean como pequeños juegos artificiales, sus pies molidos por el entrenamiento se mueven con cierta ansiedad propia de quien trata de hacer pasar el dolor momentáneo. Viktor parece absorto en las palabras ajenas.

—¿Y luego?

—¿Ah? —Yuuri regala una mirada a su esposo y después al frente otra vez a la pista, hay una tenue capa de vapor que exhala el hielo, como si respirara y llamara en poderoso embrujo a las bestias frías que le habitan. Yuuri se siente atraído desde luego, Viktor también, pero ambos conocen sus límites y ya no tienen quince años—. Bueno… a veces cuando Yukiona se siente sola, a propósito ocasiona nevadas fuera de temporada para atraer viajeros… y así seducirlos y todo lo demás y bueno… —se queda callado con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

El ruso comprendió casi de inmediato lo que Yuuri estaba tratando de decir.

" _Yo_ _soy una Yukiona que te sedujo y te mantengo atrapado_ ", un monstruo que atraía a sus víctimas y las aprisionaba hasta que se daban cuenta que era un ser despreciable capaz de sorber lo que necesitaba y seguir adelante. Era mentira que se había entregado a la vida del patinaje porque quería abrir un camino para otros, todo esos sueños ilusos eran mentira y se complacía en ser adorado, después hundía a esas personas que le amaban, así como estaba hundiendo a Yuuri, porque Viktor era una maldita Yukiona que sólo pedía pedía pedía y-

—Yo soy una Yukiona —interrumpe hábilmente Yuuri. Ah. La equivalencia del amor de las almas gemelas da miedo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, cuando llegaste —cuenta el moreno sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos ansiosamente con el paño especial para ello al tanto sus ojos observan el reflejo borroso de sus pies. Se le han congelado, no era la primera y seguramente no sería la última vez, le gusta la sensación a decir verdad—… cuando llegaste pensé "La Yukiona perderá a alguien", es un dicho muy común en Hasetsu… y después estabas en las aguas termales, lejos de Rusia, lejos de una pista de patinaje, lejos de la gloria… muy lejos, un viajero perdido… el programa libre fue la tormenta —piensa en ello un segundo y agrega lo más rápido posible—, metafóricamente, y te quedaste conmigo… ahora… bueno… con todo esto de la enfermedad, has sufrido un montón ¿cierto? —una sonrisa tímida desdibuja la calma que ha estado manteniendo el japonés—. Antes, solo me preguntaba cuándo ibas a huir, cuándo iba a despertar e iba a encontrar la cama vacía… tenerte… es más del tiempo que le pedí a dios la primera vez que me entrenaste y hoy no soy capaz de pedirle nad-

El monólogo del menor se ve interrumpido por los brazos ajenos que le estrechan.

—Aún no sé… qué hacer… con la gente que llora… —el acento ruso traiciona a su portador y algunas palabras terminan siendo balbuceadas en ruso, Yuuri agradece que su esposo habla despacio aunque aún así le cuesta trabajo saber qué está diciendo.

—Nadie está llorando, Viktor —aclara el moreno.

—¡Yuuri! —gime el aludido apretando con más fuerza en abrazo constriptor a su marido, el moreno sólo sonríe sabiendo retribuir el abrazo. Pasando su mano con el frío guante por la nuca del albino quien trémulo sollozo con más fuerza. A últimas fechas se había vuelto más sensible. Y Yuuri no lo culpaba. Tampoco se culpaba él, pues si comenzaban a buscar culpables las heridas se harían más grandes y la ponzoña no dejaría de brotar.

Había llegado el momento que el cielo dejara de arder.

—Te amo, Viktor Nikiforov —apela a su lado más valiente y Viktor se le derrite a pesar que está rodeado de invierno. ¿Cómo una Yukiona puede ser así de cálida?

 _Si supieras que hay estrellas que nacen sólo para ti. Planetas que enfrían su núcleo porque no quieren opacar tu sonrisa. Soy un cosmonauta, Yuuri, y vivo perdido en ti, porque me llevaste de la mano al que era mi camino y qué importa si los dos somos monstruos o bestias, entre los anormales, tú eres perfecto para mí._

 _Porque sin saberlo te comiste la soledad de los dos, pequeño Katsudon._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Nota:**

 _ **Solo un ruso podía conquistar Rusia en invierno.**_

 _ **No alemanes.**_

 _ **No franceses.**_

 _ **Sólo un ruso podía hacer temblar Japón.**_

Hora de la clase de historia. Rusia es uno de los países más "inhóspitos" y misteriosos del mundo. Hace falta entrar a youtube y ver sus geniales vídeos slkcndjc, pero ya. Resulta que Napoleón en su sed de conquistar al mundo tuvo la brillante idea de invadir Rusia en invierno, enorme error, todas sus tropas perecieron y Rusia siguió siendo Rusia. Esa travesía la quiso igualar Hitler y tratar de salir victorioso durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, conquistar Rusia significaría literalmente la conquista y dominación total, pero... el invierno ruso es la cosa más cruel que existe en la vida y más de la mitad de los soldados en aquella expedición perecieron por diversos males nacidos del frío. Muchos creen que Japón se rindió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial por las bombas atómicas, sin embargo, poco se habla de las armas de destrucción que Rusia estaba perfilando hacia Japón por las mismas fechas en que la bomba deshiciera Hiroshima. ¿Dejarse conquistar por Rusia o por USA? Prefirieron rendirse ante USA y mantener la "familia imperial" aunque el gobierno fuera controlado por extranjeros a desaparecer un linaje de dioses pues los rusos por aquella época (aún en la actualidad) eran comunistas y no creían en la mierda del emperador. De ahí la referencia. Tuve la necesidad de explicarla para que se saboreara todo lo sabrozongo de estos pequeños comunistas que se pelean por el Katsupapi (diganme que ya vieron esa tira cómica del "Katsupapi").

.

.

 **Reviews:**

 **Jessicaraya:** Sí, es de grandes caer y levantarse. A veces nos toma más tiempo de lo esperado pero Yuuri está reponiéndose para seguir adelante. De aquí en más esperemos no existan tropezones, aunque bueno, siempre los hay porque de eso va la vida. En fin. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en la oscuridad en la que se vive procuro encontrar luz, escribir es mi luz, así que me alegro que haya gente que agrade de esta velita que prendo de vez en cuando. Espero te encuentres súper bien y te mando muchos abrazos, besitos y demás cositos lindos mi mazapán.

 **Rebeca:** Mis bellas lectoras nunca están "aquí abajito" siempre están sentadas delante de mí, al otro lado de una pantalla llorando y riéndose de lo que escribo según corresponda. Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras, ahorita me encuentro súper mejor, a decir verdades, y sinceramente espero ansiosa que te animes a llenar una hoja de word, reitero publicamente que esperaré paciente a que publiques algo pues es bastante gratificante ver que te atreviste a hacer algo que mucha gente no se atreve. Siempre hay incertidumbre si es bueno o no lo que uno produce pero mientras a ti te llene, lo demás no importa, aunque claro, recibir comentarios es lo mejor de la vida. El diálogo que puedes llegar a tener con tus seguidores puff... no se compara con nada, al menos en mi caso hahaha. Un saludo y otra vez gracias, saludos y besos, mi mazapán c:

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	9. Es el peor de los aliados

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **YoI!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Depresión. Familia. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** Estamos a un capítulo de terminar esto y no quiero hacerlo sinceramente. Me da asñlnclkdsnc pensar en que ya no nos vamos a leer, lamento mucho la demora en esta entrega pero tuve mil problemas IRL, me cerraron mi cuenta de FB y lamento mucho para aquellas personitas que ya me habían agregado, tengo un problema con una chica que me denuncia todas las cuentas que hago xD no sé qué ocurre, pero bueno. Volviendo a temas más amenos estoy trabajando en otra historia que se llama "La Helena de Troya" también es Victuuri y de un tema bastante crudo como la depresión solo que es medio OC, además ya saben, "Ina Bauer" por si les gusta la cosa omegaverse. No prometo publicar regularmente como había hecho antes porque estoy teniendo mucho trabajo y no quisiera quedar mal con ustedes, pero ya están viendo que hago mi mejor esfuerzo c: y obviamente no les dejaré ninguna historia tirada. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá conmigo, son muchos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de estos nueve capítulos, me empiezo a despedir porque seguro para el siguiente capítulo me odien hahahaha, si es así lo lamento desde ya (?. Les deseo muy bonita lectura, gracias otra vez por regalarme un momento de su vida y no olviden jamás guardarse nada. Todo, todo debe de salir.

Los quiero mucho a todos, mazapanes.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **9.- Es el peor de los aliados.**

Que los cielos se enciendan y los infiernos se apaguen. Las estrellas iluminen con más fuerza porque el sol carece de intensidad y un polvo estelar a rellenado los cráteres de la luna. Las montañas alzan sus faldas y los valles se convierten en depresiones, la lluvia inunda los desiertos y en la selva los animales se están ahogando en el lodo. Los titanes se gritan de un extremo a otro y Yuuri amenaza a Viktor mientras se quita los patines de forma estrepitosa. Viktor solo responde con más gritos y la gente está en ese instante está perpleja. ¿Es normal que eso ocurriera? No, de hecho ni en sus mejores momentos se habían gritado. Habían peleado al punto de que Yuuri evitaba a Viktor pero jamás llegar al punto de alzar la voz y armar toda una escena, tal vez Viktor pero no un Yuuri furioso que salía por voluntad antes de tiempo de la pista.

—¡Si no crees que puedo hacerlo solo dilo y ya! —vocifera el japonés logrando sacarse el primer patín y dejándolo pegado a la barrera de contención.

—No es que no crea, Yuuri, mírame… estoy… Yuuri —habla Viktor sosteniéndose de la misma baranda, tratando de evitar extender la mano para sostener al menos pues si lo hacía sabía perfectamente terminaría haciendo la escena aún más llamativa para los curiosos. Y es que

La inquebrantable franqueza de Viktor es vulnerada por la inseguridad de Yuuri que está al tope. La lengua no se le queda dentro de la boca y externa todo lo que siente, absolutamente todo: desde lo que le gusta hasta lo que odia. Y claro que odia tener a Viktor y a los demás sobre él, es chocante y por eso sencillamente explota. De alguna forma, Nikiforov parece provocarlo más y más para que Yuuri siga gritando, siga dando tumbos, siga colapsándose cada vez más y más, porque quiere verlo furioso, fuera de sí, exasperado con las mejillas rojas y el ceño lo suficiente fruncido como para saber que sus cejas están al punto de tocarse. Cada vez más y más.

—¡Es lo que más odio de ti! ¡Que nunca sabes cuándo parar! —aulló Yuuri y para ese momento el japonés está descalzo con los patines de lado y la respiración agitada, frente a él Viktor solo le sonríe, Yuuri no entendió hasta el momento en que las palmas de sus manos duelen debido a que enterró sus uñas en ella.

—Pues eso mismo es lo que tienes que mostrar en la pista… recuerda que el tema tiene más sentimientos oscuros que positivos…

Katsuki traga saliva y cubre su rostro para respirar, tratar de recuperar la compostura.

—Lo si- —Trata de hablar pero Viktor le acaricia la cabeza para llamar su atención y extender los brazos. El japonés aún con el enojo a flor de piel aprieta los labios y se tira a él para apretarse, aferrarse. Viktor ríe con evidente felicidad, era bueno ver que día a día la cascara se le caía a Yuuri y lentamente se le veían otros gestos, dejaba de parecer un interruptor que solo tenía dos funciones: Deprimido y feliz; no importaba si le gritaba o si se enojaba con él, siempre y cuando todo fuera con él.

La decisión de salir del patinaje era algo que todos de algún modo sabían iba a ocurrir. Independiente de su condición, la edad a la que Yuuri ostentaba ya no era propicia para el ritmo de las competencias, aunque por su resistencia natural estaba seguro iba poder aguantar ese último año completo toda la temporada de torneos con buenas marcas teniendo a Viktor como su entrenador y coreógrafo nuevamente. Lo que nadie había previsto era el tema seleccionado para esa su última gran cruzada.

En un principio el primero en oponerse había sido el propio Viktor, buscando convencerle sutilmente para que cambiara el tema o repitiera aquel bello tema que los había unido a ellos pero tras ver la inquebrantable decisión de Yuuri acerca de esa selección supo entonces que iban por buen camino, iban ganando su propia guerra y tras el oro de esa temporada en cada una de las competencias donde Yuuri participara. Se iba a despedir solo de ese gran reflector pero no quería decir que se fuera a retirar como patinador, por el contrario, tanto Viktor como Yuuri habían estado hablando sobre su futuro como patinadores, y aunque no habían decidido muy bien cuál sería su futuro Yuuri veía como una buena oportunidad renovar sus licencias como Terapeuta físico –carrera estudiada en Detroit- y así seguir en el mundo del patinaje, asociarse con Viktor y apoyar a patinadores jóvenes, que como ellos, colocaban sus sueños e ideales sobre cuchillas y hielo.

Pero el futuro no era hoy, sino mañana.

Y el reto que tenían delante era el que asumirían de pronto.

Un paso a la vez.

La pieza seleccionada para programa corto por sí sola era un reto, uno de los feos. Tenía tantas partes como un prisma, con caras tan extensas, tan fuertes y luego de momento a otro se convertían en una dulce melodía tocada por ángeles. Alguien como el héroe Kazajo o como el Hada rusa sin ningún problema podrían con semejante pieza, pero ahí estaban hablando de Yuuri, quien salto a salto, palmo a palmo de hielo recorrido parecía dejar un poco más que su alma. Las manos tiradas como si pedazos de hierro tuvieran. Se dejaba envolver por la frustración y el enojo y después absorberse por el amor, quería proyectar todo lo que había estado ocurriendo. Ensayos prolongados incluso en las horas en que la pista estaba abierta al público y en noches cuando solo quedaban ellos dos. Nishigori les hacía el grandísimo favor de dormir en los cambiadores mientras ellos entrenaban hasta la madrugada y después descansar de día, alimentarse bien y un poco de trabajo físico.

Cometía fallos de principiantes, propio de aquel que no había estado ensayando en forma y rigurosamente como antes lo habría hecho. Se podía notar la frustración del japonés cada vez que lo estropeaba pero se acercaba con cuidado para apoyar a los niños que fallaban en aquellos momentos en que coincidían sus entrenamientos con las clases para principiantes en el Hasetsu Castle.

Viktor lo había notado antes: cuando Yuuri veía caer a alguien, cometer una falla o quebrarse, no era el mejor para dar motivación pero colocaba una expresión trágicamente dolorosa que podía transmitir la misma frustración que aquel que se marchitaba sentía, después de todo Yuuri era un receptor de ese tipo de emociones, lo curioso era que cuando el propio Yuuri se equivocaba en su gesto no brillaba la misericordia, ni siquiera el dolor, sólo era desprecio lleno de rabia y cólera. Al ruso le parece maravilloso como alguien tan oscuro pueda ser de esa forma pues no es el tipo de persona que piensa normalmente o se rige por un sentido común y banal. El ritmo del japonés siempre ha sido distinto al del resto del mundo, y cuando llega a poner en orden: pensamiento y destino, sucedían cosas maravillosas. Así como lo que Viktor y el resto de patinadores disfrutaban en la pista.

Es una marcha suave sobre los sables que se deslizan con bastante facilidad. Como si las cuchillas fueran alas que se abren y se cierran y vuelan, es el frio camino de hielo el que hace levitar a Yuuri que se siente alto, aspirando por la nariz y cerrando sus ojos, extendiendo sus brazos y apretando los puños. Es el dios de la muerte que nació siendo algo: siendo tormenta, siendo desgracia, siendo desdicha, pero al final del camino otorgador de paz y descanso. Debe haber demasiado silencio en su cabeza para que de su cuerpo nazca el ruido que la muerte siempre tiene consigo.

Claro, Yurio, Altin, JJ, Barishnikov o cualquier otro habrían hecho una ejecución siniestra, firme, dura, llena de fiereza que un shinigami reza en cada movimiento que arrebata el hálito de vida pero sólo Yuuri es capaz de que hasta el más desgraciado sienta aprecio por ese dios encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio, el trabajo que ninguna otra deidad quiere hacer. Con ojos avellana transmitiéndote en medio de toda esa suave secuencia de pasos que caerás, caerás a sus pies, porque para la muerte nadie es invisible, e incluso aquellos que juegan kamikazes y logran burlarla, algún día serán postrados ante ella. Así es Yuuri, eso es Yuuri. Es lastima y depresión, pero también puede ser silente sepulcral y caos perpetuo. Era eso lo que había enamorado a Viktor, pues toda esa maraña de sentimientos complejos añadidos a los movimientos copiados en su momento de sus propios programas, lo elevaban a otro nivel. Se sentía amado y Viktor sólo podía responder amando el doble a esa persona.

—¿Crees que ya esté listo? ¿Qué opinas? —cuestiona Yuuri acercándose agitado a su marido que solo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y enseguida un abrazo constriptor.

Las maletas están listas y los anhelos se quedan en casa pues la convicción es la que reina en los corazones del matrimonio.

El pulso es acelerado cuando pone un pie en el área de patinadores. Parece que había pasado todo ese tiempo de entrenamiento y coordinación tan rápido como haber pasado de una hoja a otra en un libro que era leído por un ávido consumidor de letras. Ni siquiera había notado en qué momento se trasladaron del hotel a la pista olímpica de París donde se llevaría a cabo el primer evento en el que participaría. Yuuri solo sabe que ha sonreído más de lo que hubiera querido y que Viktor había respondido todas las preguntas de los entrevistadores al darse cuenta que Yuuri está en un estado de sopor absoluto, concentración innata. Sus ojos no brillan pues no busca nada en especial porque Yuuri ya sabe lo que necesita, y eso es la pista de hielo que brilla y despide un vapor frío que hace estremecer a dos bestias del invierno como lo son Katsuki y su esposo.

—Cuando ganes el Grand Prix hay algo que quiero preguntarte —dice Viktor mientras recibe el termo negro donde hay agua, Yuuri se limpia los labios al tanto las niñas de las flores recogen los regalos que habían aventado los fans al patinador previo.

La gente le grita a Katsuki buscando llamar su atención, éste les saluda sin sonreír mucho.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo importante.

—Sabes que ese tipo de cosas me pone nervioso.

—Bueno, que sea tu motivo para que te enojes allá —señala Viktor con su barbilla la pista de hielo y el japonés tuerce la sonrisa.

La llamada de Yuuri al escenario estremece a todos aquellos que sabían la historia de la depresión que a lo largo de un año había mantenido en vilo al mundo por igual. Más de un fan había estado temiendo abrir su cuenta de Twitter y encontrarse la noticia de que Katsuki-kun había dejado de existir en ese mundo porque las historias de deportistas de mentalidad débil, las personas de mentalidad débil casi siempre tenían un desenlace trágico, pero en este caso. En este caso el mejor patinador de Japón se trasladó hasta el medio de la pista pero a medio camino regresó sobre sus sables para tirar de la corbata de su entrenador y chocar su frente contra la del ruso, de ahí volvió al ruedo con brazos extendidos, sintiendo la inseguridad en esos aplausos, y las palabras de alientos que muchas veces las personas no sabían pero eran combustible a inseguridades, están de suerte porque Yuuri va al fin del mundo sin nada, solo con él mismo y Viktor allá mirándolo. Con un pantalón negro y rayas en los costados que en realidad son cristales Swarovski tupidos dando un efecto luminoso en cada movimiento de las piernas. Patines oscuros de cuchilla plateada. Camisa negra de tela brillosa y un adorable moño blanco. El cabello peinado hacia atrás. Un vestuario sencillo que se acentúa gracias a un par de guantes rojos, rojos como la sangre. Se prepara segundos antes y sus ojos buscan a Viktor.

Viktor le regresa la mirada serio y Yuuri lo sabe todo con solo estar en silencio.

Era el peor de los aliados porque no había cooperado con él para acabar con lo que él creía era un chiste de vida. Era el peor de los aliados porque no había contribuido a la miseria que durante años Yuuri había alimentado. Era el peor de los aliados porque en esos días donde sólo deseaba el dulce beso del olvido Viktor le obligaba a quedarse, le obligaba a abrir los ojos a golpe de besos crueles llenos de amor dados con ternura y adoración. Viktor era el peor de los aliados porque aún con toda ese dolor que Yuuri cargaba le dejaba solo en la frustración y lo pacificaba animándolo a llorar, sacar todo para poder salir adelante, porque dentro de ese equipaje las lagrimas no cabían, solo la felicidad y la tristeza que Viktor buscaba convertir en amor.

Cierra sus ojos mientras que aspira tranquilamente por la nariz. No piensa en nada. El todo le llena la cabeza a la vez que la nada de su corazón se hincha. En él solo sabe Viktor y el amor de su familia. La depresión habla a través de su cuerpo pero entiende que ella no es la enemiga, por el contrario, ella fue la aliada para mejorar, para llevarlo hasta ese momento en que los ojos del mundo están sobre él. Las cámaras apuntándolo con sus lentes brillantes y los flashes restringidos ahí sacando toman de cada movimiento de su fosa nasal hasta que hay un pequeño trombón que suena y él se desliza. Se desliza impulsándose, los brazos se abren, se cierran. Las manos caen al suelo. Se traslada de un lado a otro, en un brinco sus sables se despegan del hielo y su expresión transmiten un gesto macabro, uno duro, uno siniestro. Su boca es relamida por su lengua y esa saliva que hace más sencillo deslizar sus dientes cuando muerde su propia boca parece veneno brillante. El publico convulsiona y se intoxíca mientras los mientos de Yuuri se vuelven herraticos, fieros, violentos.

Él es muerte, verdugo y pacificador. Vida y alivio.

Él es un humano.

Nadie es perfecto pero tiene a gente que lo ama.

Cierto. El número ejecutado por alguien como Yurio, JJ o Otabek habría sido llevado quizás a otro nivel. Pero ha corrido un minuto con cincuenta y tres y Yuuri parece que se detiene de la nada cae de rodillas y la gente jadea. Jadea asustada y la música cambia con el movimiento de ese maestro de orquesta que convierte el _allegro_ en un dulce _adagio_ y es el sonido del viento colarse por un instrumento el que parece haber transformado el gesto totalmente de Yuuri. Ya no es ese irascible _shinigam_ i que abrió el programa ahora parece más un ángel que se acaricia el rostro y esa espalda de donde ya no nacen alas, que añora al cielo, que se incorpora en un movimiento y se retuerce al ritmo que nuevamente la música va tomando notas que contienen locura y desenfreno, pasión y depresión. Pero se suaviza y todo es un ir y venir, su rostro desfigurándose y volviendo, deshaciéndose y construyéndose frente a todos, frente a sus demonios y esos que él estaba interpretando. No hay quien lance silbidos o pueda aplaudir con frenético ímpetu cuando logra asestar alguno de sus espectaculares saltos porque todo parece tan natural, tan correcto y tan real que son arrastrados con cuidado de la mano de deidad y _shinigami_ , hacia un borde que no ven ni cerca.

Las manos de Katsuki tejen la historia y el corazón de Viktor está apenas palpitando con una velocidad que no debería correcta para un humano pero que está bien porque es esa entidad que está sobre la pista la que lo lleva de la mano. Ese año de contención se ve desatada y es giro tras giro y ninguno errado. Ninguno errado y todo le fluye como si caminara sobre tierra firme y no sobre una plancha fría, congelada, con navajas en los pies y donde la física juega su papel para no hacerlo caer, y es que no cae porque dios le sonríe y la enfermedad que había hecho metástasis retrocede asustada porque ese no es aquel al que infectó, al que fecundo desde pequeño con inseguridades y pensamientos que aplacasen cualquier sentimiento positivo.

Las notas mueren y con ellas se tensan al punto del dolor los músculos de Yuuri Katsuki que con boca abierta trata de recuperar aliento, sus manos tirando del cuello de su camisa negra, halándola hacia abajo como si le costara trabajo respirar pero en realidad, todo es parte de su personaje, todo es parte de la desesperación y a la vez, todo es parte de la nada. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y aspira dejándose caer de rodillas, hay un pitido en sus oídos que lo ensordece hasta que un estruendo lo hace retorcerse sobre el hielo antes de darse cuenta que ese ruido no es más que el rugido del publico que lo baña en mieles de adoración y colocan sobre él una corona de olivos.

Viktor solo sabe torcer la sonrisa orgullosa, ese era el hombre al que pertenecía, ese también era el hombre al que le era desleal solo para no dejarlo hundirse.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y no hubo alegría, ni una pisca, solo algo que únicamente los amantes comprenden.

 **Romeo and Juliet No. 13: Dance of the knight – Prokofiev.**

 _—Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki y estoy agradecido porque nuevamente me brindan su apoyo, he decidido que por cuestión de salud y condición física esta será mi última temporada como patinador competitivo a nivel global, sin embargo, que sea mi despedida no significa que vaya a permitir que los nuevos talentos me ganen, si algo he aprendido de mi esposo es que hay que luchar y mantenerse en la cima hasta el final, aunque los pies y las manos sangren… —aclaró su garganta mientras que apretaba el cartel en una mano y el micrófono en otro—… he tenido muchos problemas para salir adelante, no es un misterio y por esos mismos inconvenientes decidí que mi último tema será: La muerte y la resurrección —acomodó el cartel en el caballete y hubo una exclamación general por parte de los periodistas que fotografiaban con insistencia al patinador que casi pisaba los treinta años. Sus compañeros en las sillas murmuraron entre ellos con cierta curiosidad—. La depresión, la tristeza y todo eso ha provocado que este año me sienta como si estuviera muerto… así que este último GP a lado de Viktor será mi resurrección, no solo como ser humano sino como esposo, hermano, hijo y patinador… soy Katsuki Yuuri y espero su apoyo —hizo una pronunciada reverencia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por los favs y los follows!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Yukipab:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Sobre todo por leer y dejarme un mensajito, sabes que eso me hace feliz. ;u; espero te encuentres muy bien. ¡Saludos!

 **Rebeca:** El honor de ser leída es para mí. Me encuentro muy bien, a últimas fechas he tenido algunas recaídas pero siempre con el amor de mi familia, lectores y amigos me sobrepongo, siempre hay que regalarle una sonrisa al sol. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero nos volvamos a leer pronto y te mando un caluroso abrazo. Besos! ¡Saludos y gracias por el leerme! ;u;

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	10. Te amará a pesar de todo

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** **Yuri! on Ice** no es de la propiedad del autor, y esta historia tiene como único propósito el entretener sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Depresión. Familia. **No beteado.**

 **Dedicatoria:** A Roos, a GabiiSesshYue, a Yukipab, a Kykyo-chan, a RosseValderrey, a PauNeko, a IshidaRio, a fanitcg, a Bonnie, a Aiko Musume, a JessicaCaraya, a Mo Brown, a Aly-sama, a Blacklara, a guest 1, a guest 2, a guest 3, a Sofitkm, a Hanekochan, a Rebeca, a Nina Keehl, a Mourisan, a BrokenKilljoyHeart, a todos todos todos todos los que estuvieron conmigo, la lista es enorme, de verdad y mis ojos solo quieren llorar de felicidad. ****

 ** _Les debo los cronopios para mañana, aún no pongo el punto final._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **El punto de peligro máximo**.

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **10.- Te amará por siempre inclusive cuando el por siempre ya no exista.**

 **Capítulo final**

—¿Se encuentra mejor después del accidente de hace un año? —pregunta audazmente uno de los reporteros y Viktor se tensa a su lado, puede sentirlo, el modo en que recompuso toda la postura y su rostro siempre amable tuvo de pronto un guiñazo que trató de recomponer casi de inmediato, casi porque él sí se percató de ello.

—Sí… a partir de ese accidente sobrevinieron demasiadas cosas que se habían estado guardando —responde Yuuri con calma, un sorbo, la verdad ante los medios se podía emular igual al tomar un sake cargado, la gracia era en no apresurarse demasiado, pero los reporteros presionan y sus ojos son los que le taladran, después de años de observar a Vitya sabe que lo mejor es solo ladear el rostro y sonreír, lucir un poco nervioso para hacerlos pensar que tienen el poder pero por dentro pensar fríamente—. Gracias al apoyo de mi familia —engloba la palabra para no dar pie a preguntas sobre su relación personal con su esposo, el morbo puede ser el peor de los enemigos en estos tiempos—, pude sobrellevar la situación, el daño hecho quedo solo como una cicatriz y una anécdota impactante para las amistades —comenta con calma—. No planeo volver a competir después de esta temporada, al menos no de forma regular —aclara pues es un ser nieve y escarcha y sería una mentira que se mantendría lejos, se dedicaría a trabajo de oficina y a subir las tallas del pantalón—, sin embargo, le debo mucho a esa familia que no conozco y me ha estado apoyando desde las gradas y quiero que se queden con un pensamiento positivo y de agradecimiento de mi parte, por tal motivo decidí ganar el Grand Prix… un último tributo a las personas que me han amado —sonríe antes de hacer una leve reverencia y sus ojos se desvían a Viktor que se ha puesto los lentes de sol.

Lo conoce, y por eso apenas espera a que las puertas del elevador se cierren para acorralarlo contra una de las paredes revestidas con terciopelo rojo y estampado color oro, cubrir su boca con la propia y sus manos enterradas contra los hombros del más alto. Una es la que sube hasta el rostro para quitarle los costosos lentes y hacerlos rebotar en el suelo, sosteniéndole del mentón para recorrer con la cresta de su lengua el surco que ha dejado el llanto contenido y que de pronto se desborda.

Llanto de felicidad.

Lagrimas de tristeza.

No le gusta ninguna de las dos modalidades en ese rostro que ha alabado por tanto tiempo y solo sabe consolarlo empujando sentimientos que hasta Viktor no había sentido por nadie. Nikiforov es injusto al saber las reacciones que ocasiona en su esposo, y lo que vendrá a continuación. Al día siguiente va a competir y se supone no deberían pero Yuuri siente la necesidad y DEBEN de.

Sólo es necesario un beso que clave cada aguja en el lugar preciso para que Yuuri desmejore su rostro y lo convierta en uno lleno de lujuria. Es extraño, pero Viktor sabe la dosis perfecta de dominación y devoción que debe invertir en ese cuerpo, la medida de voz exacta para estancar en los oídos del menor su existencia y que jamás lo deje fuera de él.

—Viktor —el tono es cascado y el ruso enloquece cual pendenciero a los pies de la catedral esperando por limosna. La fría boca del ruso se embriaga más de lo que ya se encuentra dejando una estela transparente con sabor a cerveza y sake, porque es ruso pero prefiere la degustación extranjera. ¿Qué no ha quedado claro? Sólo hace falta ver el japonés que se retuerce en sus brazos, ese que entierra sus dedos entre las finas sábanas blancas y las gotas de sudor perlan la almohada, la voz se contorsiona al igual que el cuerpo y las embestidas suben de intensidad. Son una maraña de pasión y amor, festejo y osadía. Mañana debe de competir pero los dos son irresponsables y responden al llamado de la juventud que nunca se les muere.

Por un instante de lucidez Yuri se da cuenta que la depresión no solo le iba arrebatar la vida, sino la vida junto a ese hombre que ama. Gime alto.

Juega al trapecista y va de un lado a otro, los cabellos se adhieren a su piel como la piel de Viktor se adhiere a la propia, y de pronto todos estamos adheridos a esa escena que arranca el aliento. Los ángeles callan sus coros y los demonios hacen silenciar a las doncellas que han robado mientras dormían, todos se mantienen a la expectativa mientras la intensidad del calor sube no solo en esa habitación.

Yuri gime alto.

Y vuelve a gemir mientras Viktor presiona su espalda, ahora no contra una cama sino contra la colchoneta con la que hace la elongación. En menos de diez minutos estará compitiendo y él solo puede pensar en cómo Viktor pasaba sus dedos enterrándolos en su piel.

La espalda le arde a ambos.

El trasero le duele a Yuri.

A Viktor se le adivina una sonrisa en el rostro.

Son complices de una travesura y a Yuri no le importa perder, a estas alturas de la vida solo le importa seguir volando.

—¿Estás listo?

—Hubiera estado bien que eso lo preguntarás anoche.

Ambos se vuelven a reír y la cámara capta la dulce escena que enternece al mundo terrenal. El más allá y el más arriba no se tragan la dulce escena pues han visto la lujuria de ambos plasmada en pasión y carne.

Caminan hombro con hombro hacia el destello blanco. La escarcha y el aliento se vuelven visibles y Yuri contiene el aliento como siempre antes de cada competencia. Logra ver los últimos momentos de la ejecución de Leo de la Iglesia, ha mejorado, pero Viktor lo lamenta porque su esposo es mucho mejor. Este año el americano tampoco podrá subir al pódium. Ambos esperan con paciencia a que las últimas notas de la selección musical del castaño terminen para sentir la ovación del público que truena en sus oídos. Yuri no se siente intimidado, le intimidaba más el despertar y bajar de la cama y eso no hacía ruido como para sentirse mal de escuchar cómo la gente dice amar al americano. Viktor le coge la mano y sus dedos se entrelazan antes de que Yuri salude a Leo y enseguida entre al hielo.

Sus sables recorren apenas cinco metros lejos del barandal y regresa, aún lleva puesta la casaca del equipo japonés la cual se saca cuando Viktor le ofrece la mano para recogerla. Yuuri la desliza por sus brazos con calma y cuidado para no tirar de la pedrería que recubre los hombros y parte del pecho brillantes pequeños que dan una ilusión de nieve sobre una tela color piel, de lejos pareciera que es el torso completo el que está desnudo y que es sobre la carne del propio Yuuri la que se encuentra escarchada pero en realidad todo es ilusión, en su cadera se pierde el color carne pues hay una falda que simula la parte inferior de un kimono color azul con llamativos trazos, el vuelo de es suficiente como para que el patinador tuviera libertad en sus movimientos, y abajo en sus piernas un pantalón negro de licra que se ajusta a las piernas bien trabajadas, los patines van a tono del color oscuro y los sables brillan recién lijados. La idea del vestuario salió de la representación del shinigami en el libro Ehon Hyaku Monogatari, donde se ve a una entidad con el torso desnudo y con una especie de taparrabo azul. Lo encontraron llamativo y como una "señal profética" dado que el color azul siempre había sido parte dentro de los diseños que usara el patinador, o en la mayoría de sus programas desde su infancia. Era el color que le recordaba al hielo, que le recordaba a los preciosos ojos de Viktor.

Si la gente reaccionó con el final de Leo, enloquecen cuando las cámaras señalan a Yuri y éste sonríe en el monitor general del foro. Viktor lo motiva para que salude al público y lo hace tímidamente. Enfocan a Viktor y el ruso hace sus conocidos ademanes.

—No podrás dejar de verme.

—Seguro que no —responde, responden, respondieron y todo el foro se hunde en un éxtasis cuando la voz del presentador anuncia a Yuuri Katsuki, que con brazos abiertos puede recibir a la muerte en ese momento, sin arrepentimientos; que en con brazos abiertos está recibiendo a la vida en ese momento, sin arrepentimientos.

 **Hungarian dance No. 5 – Johannes Brahms**

La vida es agua y espuma que se desborda cada vez que se agitan un poco dentro de un mar, tempestad y tormenta que azota, a veces temblando entre olas alegres otras entre violentos aguaceros, la vida es agua y espuma y encuentra su quietud solo en la muerte, pero incluso en ella se adivina una exquisita simpleza que poca gente entiende, ni siquiera una vida bastaría para un lograr a comprender el tortuoso y delicado proceso que es la muerte. Un delicioso rictus que a veces dura un segundo para después prolongar el descanso una eternidad. Simple y perfecto, todas las muertes son igual, no existe error en ella; Yuri, los depresivos y los marginados entienden de ello. Pero también entienden de la vida.

Toda su existencia fue simplicidad a detalle. Nada extravagante, nada llamativo. Fue Viktor el que hizo un carnaval a tratamiento su padecimiento, sino hubiera sido por Viktor, Yuri quizás habría tenido un modesto suicidio seguido de un humilde funeral, pero ahora… ahora celebraba su recuperación con pompa y trombón.

Lo más simple siempre es dejado de lado, es sobrevalorado porque es obvio que se puede obtener, pero Viktor ha caído en cuenta que no es lo mismo con las personas. Mucho tiempo se preguntó porqué Yuuri había permanecido solo en todo ese tiempo, en un principio había creído mediante un pensamiento ególatra y vanidoso que se debía a él: al amor inconmensurable que le había tenido durante años, sin embargo, se da cuenta que Yuuri es simple y la gente no sabe lidiar con eso. La gente rehúye de eso y en el proceso Yuuri había aprendido que era mejor alejarse y mantenerse al margen para no tener que soportar el perder a las personas, vertiendo su amor en una figura que parecía inalcanzable pero que en realidad solo era contenedor a sus sentimientos. Emulando cada uno de los aspectos hasta que se volvió en un genio con una fragilidad humana.

Todos dicen que Viktor es un genio, qué equivocados, el genio es Yuuri.

Pues con sus movimientos simples logra llenar de fascinación y elegancia a algo tan austero y obsceno como es la muerte, la llenan de alegría junto con las notas que te hacen pensar que es una muerte demasiada viva. De pronto ya no renace, solo está, y donde todos quieren encontrar misterios, Yuuri logra explicar el proceso de modo sencillo: Solo basta cerrar los ojos y aguardar. Se desliza cerca del borde de contención de la pista y tiene a la gente a la expectativa pero apenas es su sombra la que roza aquella cerca pues conoce demasiado bien su territorio que aún con los ojos cerrados sabe sus límites, los límites físicos, porque los límites mentales ya los superó hace mucho. Ahora solo es él siendo un animal que se alimenta del frío y es moribundo en su propia estadía en la existencia. Es uno con la música y siente al shinigami debajo de su piel, ese que se encargó de llevarlo al borde. Pero allá, con ojos estáticos y expectantes ve la luz. La sonrisa aborda sus labios y sus manos se mueven cuales corrientes de aires hacia Viktor que tiene sus propios dedos presionando contra sus labios, una forma estúpida por aguardar el llanto que ha empezado a escurrir por sus mejillas y todos están extasiados.

Todos dicen que Viktor es el genio.

Yuuri se entrega y la música eleva a todos, los deja flotando con el rigor de la expectativa que muere casi al mismo tiempo en que las últimas notas obligan al hombre ahí caer al hielo con una rodilla rozando y las manos despeinando desesperado su cabello para después solo abrazarse y desde esa posición, desde los infiernos, desde los avernos de su locura, elevar en un axel doble, un loop sencillo y el cielo enloquece, el mundo enmudece y Viktor solo pudo contener el aliento, un salchow cuádruple. Pierde apenas un desliz el equilibrio pero es una nada al punto que los comentaristas alrededor del mundo que siguen el programa del japonés le han puesto de una la medalla de oro sobre el cuello al tanto él colapsa en un éxtasis que apenas cree mientras que todo a su alrededor decae con él. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al tanto se relame los labios, las manos han quedado sobre su pecho y un patín delante del otro, la mirada clavada en la luminaria que le alumbra desde arriba. Ve pequeños destellos verdes, amarillos, azules, todos los colores y parpadea dándose cuenta que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se sintió de esa manera. Aspira un momento la gloria para enseguida erguirse con mano que recoge los aplausos, haciendo agradecimientos humildes, inclinaciones y reverencias repetitivas al tanto las flores le llueven.

La pista blanca se vuelve roja, y la ilusión que le daba la idea de la muerte se siente real. Se palpa el rostro está húmedo y no por llanto, sino por sudor y esfuerzo.

Todo ha valido la pena.

Se desliza lentamente tratando de recordar cómo se llama, qué hace ahí y por qué siente que la realidad flota con purpurina y magia a su alrededor y alrededor del hombre que lo espera en el muro con una sonrisa que evoca todo lo bueno y lo malo, todo lo mortal, todo lo que el cosmos esconde detrás de su estrella más bonita. Es la mano de Viktor la que se alza de inmediato apenas Yuri llega, seca el sudor, besa con presura los labios de su marido y se dejan ir. Sus frentes chocan y los alientos acelerados, robados y sinuosos se descomponen juntos.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando ganarás te iba a preguntar algo? —azuzó contra esa boca.

—Aún no he ganado.

—Claro que lo has hecho —y ambos se sonríen uno sobre el otro.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante?

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de despertar, Yuuri?

De una bocanada el hielo debajo de sus sables se agrieta, se abre, se parte y el frío le consume hacia la oscuridad que hay en el fondo, ni siquiera el shinigami en él logra sacarlo porque él solo sabe caer, y lo empuja más hacia abajo. La sensación de la densidad de su cuerpo haciendo juego con la gravedad y el aire que se volvía menos ligero, desde la baranda de protección Viktor se recarga para regalarle una última mirada y Yuuri abre de golpe los ojos.

Yuko se acerca hasta él acercándole un balde de metal donde el moreno se precipita para devolver el estómago, y la boca se le llena de un sabor nauseabundo –leche expuesta al sol, queso fermentado sin conservadores, fruta podrida y alma rota-, hace rebosar el trastos y Yuko espera que se detenga rápido o tendrá que llamar al doctor, las arcadas siguen y Yuuri tiembla. El llanto se precipita efervescente en sus ojos y la falta de Viktor le llena las entrañas. Todo en él es un manojo roto que sigue vomitando, y alienta a querer morirse de una puta vez. El mundo le colisiona y Yuko solo le acaricia la espalda. La intravenosa directo a su vena tiembla por los movimientos erráticos en su cuerpo y todo colisiona, un mundo contra otro, las estrellas se desinflaman y el polvo estelar que hay en su cuerpo de a poco se disipa gracias a las ventiscas que la desesperación provoca en revuelo dentro de él.

—Calma, Yuuri.

—Viktor… —gime desconsolado apartando la charola metalica queriéndose incorporar sin lograrlo, está demasiado débil y el rostro se le deforma. Ya está demasiado cansado como para seguir encubriendo la miseria que ese momento asalta su cuerpo. Cae exhausto y Yuko solo le acaricia la cabeza para tratar de consolarlo.

Apenas y sirve para que los espasmos producidos por el llanto cedan de a podo al tanto sus labios los empieza a relamer, su mirada se pierde en el azul del cielo y sus muñecas pican. La mano que no tiene puesta el suelo seca sus lagrimas que caen, de a poco se va volviendo consciente de que todo había sido un sueño, uno inducido posiblemente por algún medicamento y si gira un poco la mirada se da cuenta que está en un hospital. Hay un montón de flores, todas azules, y sobre el buró a lado de la cama, además de ese desagradable traste con su vomito hay un pedazo a medio comer de pastel de melocotón sonríe por un momento, y vuelve a secar las lagrimas que quedaron rezagadas para entonces sentir el frío anillo raspar ligeramente, los ojos avellana se clavan en esa pequeña joya, y la magia se produce nuevamente.

La felicidad no es un estado perpetuo.

Solo son pequeños fragmentos de vida.

Quizás la depresión jamás se iría, pero siempre habría pequeñas pistas que harían la existencia más llevadera.

No hay marcas, no hay sangre derramada.

Solo la vaga sensación de que al menos algo bueno pasó en su vida.

.

.

—¡Papi! ¡Papá no se quiso comer el helado que Yuki le dio! ¡Papá es un grosero! —entra corriendo un niño al que le cuesta trabajo caminar debido a la cantidad de abrigos que lleva encima, va peleando con la bufanda mientras que avanza hasta la cama donde se detiene y observa con ojos dedicados al moreno que se encuentra ahí recostado.

Yuuri desde la cama le regresa la mirada pero agrega una sonrisa y extiende una mano, la que no tiene el suero y el meno entiende la indicación pues de inmediato parte a ese lugar, ese pequeño cobijo, impulsándose con las dos manos hacia la cama donde se sienta para sacarse como puede las botas para nieve y enseguida se acurruca debajo de las costillas del expatinador que sonríe ante la presión que su hijo hace contra su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces papá no quiso comer de tu helado? —pregunta acariciándole la cabeza oscura. Los ojos verdosos le miran desde su escondite y se remueve por completo, el japonés deduce que está negando y Yuko ríe aún acomodando las flores en las que se ha entretenido.

—¡Yuki! —llama Viktor que está entrando a la habitación, agitado y sonrojado por el frío abrazador de la estepa blanca que es Hasetsu en invierno, es menos densa y peligrosa que el frío ruso, pero su piel sigue reaccionando.

—Bienvenido —saluda Yuuri con una tímida sonrisa, misma que es devuelta por el ruso que lleva un ramo de flores.

—Venimos enseguida terminamos la practica —contesta antes siquiera de que le pregunte su marido sobre el porqué llegaron media hora tarde.

—Me lo imaginé, no se preocupen —su mano sigue acariciando el cabello sedoso del menor que ahora acurrucado contra él parece removerse más, siente ligeros rastro de humedad y sabe que la practica como siempre con Viktor tuvo que ser espartana, sin embargo, él mejor que nadie sabe que las decisiones que Viktor toma siempre son por un motivo mayor, aunque sean radicales y egoísta.

El ruso se sienta a su lado y lo ve animado mientras Yuko le informa que el médico ha dado la alta para el día de mañana. Menudo susto el que las pastillas para dormir metieron a todos cuando de pronto durante una de las practicas dos días atrás Yuri sencillamente se había desvanecido golpeándose en la cabeza y ocasionando una pequeña contusión, lo habían dejado internado debido a los mareos y el vomito todo tratándose de una reacción adversa de aquel fármaco. Los ojos de Yuuri se posaron en las manos de Viktor que se movían nerviosas, sin importar los años que hubieran pasado desde su alta por parte del departamento de psiquiatría con respecto a su evaluación sobre la depresión, Nikiforov parecía seguir poniéndose ansioso cuando la palabra "hospital" y "Yuuri" se encontraban en la misma oración, lo único que le quedaba al moreno era colocar su mano sobre la de su esposo y hacer una suave presión para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Le sonríe con amor y Viktor se ve interrumpido por ese rastro de luz que cada tanto redescubre en su esposo, devolviéndole el gesto para enseguida retomar su conversación con la amiga de la infancia de su Yuuri.

—Sabes —comienza Yuuri mientras Yuki atrás se acomoda en su asiento, Viktor se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad—. Tuve ese sueño… el del último Grand Prix.

—¿Dónde te pregunté si querías ir a hacer correr los documentos para… —sus ojos se desviaron hacia el menor con el que él comparte apellido pues legalmente el matrimonio estaba registrado con el apellido de Viktor, todo por fines financieros de beneficio al conyugue y el ahora hijo adoptado dentro de los parámetros de la relación.

—Sí… pero en lugar de preguntarme sobre… —Yuuri mueve sus ojos y Viktor obvia la respuesta pero igual ríe fingiendo no entender ganándose un suave empujón por parte de su pareja—… me preguntabas si no quería despertar ya… era curioso… porque de pronto sentí como si Viktor se despidiera ¿sabes cómo?

—Hmp…—el ruso tuerce los labios dejando un dedo sobre estos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la manta blanca que es el panorama por el frente desde el interior del auto—. Sé a lo que te refieres… despertar con esa sensación de vacío pensando que no estás… —Yuuri afirma con un movimiento de cabeza—. Supongo que es tu culpa por querer dejarme solo.

—¡Viktor!

—No se te quita lo egoísta, me da gusto que por lo menos el "Vitya de los sueños de Yuuri" tenga el valor para dejar a Yuuri y darle su merecido —recalca encendiendo el auto—. Porque este Vitya no planea dejar jamás solo a Yuuri…

—¡Yo tampoco quiero dejar a papi!

—¡Exacto! Yuki y Vitya aman a papi —dice efusivo Nikiforov agregando una risa que a Katsuki le suena cómo música, sospecha que fue la misma música que motivo a Viktor a acercarse por vez primera hasta él. La risa de Viktor y la de Yuki hace eco todo dentro antes de que cierre sus ojos por un instante.

Porque claro estaba, Vitya estaba lejos de ser el dios que había mantenido en un pedestal durante gran parte de su vida –historia pasada ahora— y agradecía en sobre manera el japonés que no fuera de esa manera, porque de lo contrario no hubiera aprendido a amar un poco más a ese hombre de sonrisa esplendida y mirada coqueta, no hubiera aprendido a amar cada defecto de su impetuosa e intensa humanidad, porque de Vitya podía sacar una lista de mil razones para detestarlo pero de cada diez encontraría solo uno que fuera suficiente para quedarse con él hasta el final.

Hay diez razones para no casarte con él.

Pero uno solo que es válido únicamente para Katsuki.

—¿Cenaremos katsudon esta noche, verdad? —pregunta Viktor saliendo por fin del estacionamiento del hospital.

—¡Pero el katsudon es para festejar cuando ganamos! —replica el pequeño Yuki que cierra de golpe la revista que leía.

—Por eso mismo hay que festejar, Yuki, papi acaba de ganar.

Motivos por los cuales vivir.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Quien los ha amado a lo largo de estos meses._**

 **St. Yukiona.**

"Gracias, por todo"


	11. Epílogo

**_._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **Epílogo.**

Yuuri descubrió a sus tantos años de edad que el beso de la muerte no era frío como había pensado durante mucho tiempo. Al contrario, cuando llegó el momento de experimentarlo en carne propia sostenía la mano de su hijo y sonreía con suavidad. La muerte era cálida cuando se vivía una vida plena incluso en medio de tormentas de adversidad. En esa tarde le contó a su hijo, que ya era un hombre, lo mucho que había odiado a Viktor, esa perseverancia y terquedad que le había obligado a quedarse ahí, incluso siendo que él los había abandonado primero.

Cerca de la media noche, Yuuri sintió que el calor se hacía más familiar, se volvía más cómodo y todo empezaba a oler a lo que olía un katsudon. Apretó con débil fuerza la mano de su hijo pidiéndole que se quedará a su lado. Yuki besó cada una de las arrugas de la piel de sus dedos, los nudillos marcados y temblorosos, recogió las lagrimas y le susurró al oído a su padre que todo estaría bien. Le acarició el cabello cano como Viktor en algún momento le había pedido que lo hiciera cuando él no estuviera, porque el ruso le había advertido que a veces Yuuri necesitaba un leve empujón para ser fuerte, y que una vez que agarraba fuerza no había poder humano –o no humano- que lo detuviera.

Ninguna lágrima alcanzó a llegar a la almohada, ni siquiera a la sonrisa que trémula le dedicó a la nada.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo a papá cuando lo vea?

—Dile que gracias por ser un verdadero fastidio…

—Yo se lo diré.

Katsuki Yuuri murió a los 83 años de edad acompañado de su hijo adoptivo, su nuera y sus tres nietos quienes llevaron el nombre de sus abuelos y el de la hermana de uno de sus abuelos.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **YoI!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Depresión. Familia. **No beteado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov**

Por. St. Yukiona

Cada año se suicidan casi un millón de personas (800,000 aprox.) o una muerte cada 40 los últimos 45 años las tasas de suicidio han aumentado en un 60% a nivel mundial. El suicidio es una de las tres primeras causas de defunción entre las personas de 15 a 44 años en algunos países, y la segunda causa en el grupo de 10 a 24 años; y estas cifras no incluyen los tentativas de suicidio, que son hasta 20 veces más frecuentes que los casos de suicidio tradicionalmente las mayores tasas de suicidio se han registrado entre los varones de edad avanzada, las tasas entre los jóvenes han ido en aumento hasta el punto de que ahora estos son el grupo de mayor riesgo en un tercio de los países, tanto en el mundo desarrollado como en el mundo en desarrollo.

Los trastornos mentales (especialmente la depresión y los trastornos por consumo de alcohol) son un importante factor de riesgo de suicidio en Europa y América del Norte; en los países asiáticos, sin embargo, tiene especial importancia la conducta impulsiva. El suicidio es un problema complejo, en el que intervienen factores psicológicos, sociales, biológicos, culturales y ambientales.

 _Datos recogidos por la OMS 2016 (Organización Mundial de la Salud)._

 _Todos podemos ser Viktor,_ si consideras que alguien conocido puede estar sufriendo depresión o planea suicidarse, aunque sea solo una corazonada, o un pensamiento fugaz. No te cruces de brazos y vuélvete la peor pesadilla de esa persona. Puedes acudir a líneas especializadas gratuitas de prevención del suicidio para que te den asesoría.

 _Todos podemos ser Yuri_ , no te quedes callado. Si es solo un pensamiento fugaz o es una constante pensar en la muerte, o sentir que el mundo es una mierda, recuerda que siempre habrá alguien para escucharte. Y si no quieres hablar, ¿por qué no me mandas un mp?

 **Líneas de pánico y prevención del suicidio.**

 **México** : 01-800-472-78-35

 **España:** 902500002

 **USA:** 1 800 273 TALK (8255)

 **Cronopios finales**.

Tuvimos un camino largo por aquí, eso que ni que. Comencé este fic con la idea de hacer un fic muy alegre y cómico, pero terminé dándome cuenta que sería una falta de respeto para mi propia inspiración limitarla, la dejé volar y acabo siendo un reflejo de lo que muchas personas sufren. Me dio mucho gusto haber compartido con todos ustedes estos meses, y agradezco infinitamente como muchos compartieron sus experiencias conmigo. De verdad que no tengo palabras para expresar la sorpresa que tengo hoy en día al ver la respuesta de ustedes lectores. Antes lo dijo, no escribo para recibir fama ni mucho menos, solo lo hago porque me gusta, pero a medida que avanzaba el fic debo de reconocer que me emocionaba mucho saber de ustedes, leer que les parecía y escuchar de ustedes; todas sus anécdotas y comentarios de autosuperación valen más que muchos libros de autoayuda que hay en el mercado, así que los invito a que no se limiten y dejen correr la pluma para que cuenten sus propias historias porque en lo que escribimos van nuestras experiencias y un pedacito de nosotros.

Jamás me cansaré de decir que escribir me sale más económico que ir con un psicólogo aunque a últimas fechas ya tuve que empezar a frecuentar uno, no obstante, si creen que necesitan ayuda, por más pequeña que sea la piedrita no dude en tratar de expulsarla.

Otra vez muchas gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.

Saludos desde México.

Pd. Estaré actualizando esta página cada mes para responder como dios manda los review anónimos que me lleguen y no se queden al aire.

 **Reviews capítulo 9** :

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia; cierto que a veces Yuuri llega a desesperar por lo ansioso que se muestra en la serie, pero en lo personal lo veo incluso canon bastante pegado a la realidad puesto que así justamente se siente tener depresión, me alegra ver que te haya atrapado y sí, todo lo bueno llega a su fin, haha, gracias por el comentario, espero te encuentres muy bien y gracias por los saludos, Venezuela es precioso.

 **Kiku:** Lo sé, amo esa canción. Es la segunda vez que la menciono en este fic, pero es imposible no imaginarla siendo ejecutada por Yuuri, y aunque yo redacté esa escena también me hubiera fascinado estar entre ese público. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y por estar conmigo en el final. Saludos.

Rebeca: Usted se merece que cada una de las estrellas y nubes le sonrían, y espero que al momento de leer esto –si es que lo lees- estés muy bien. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tus comentarios a lo largo de la historia. El final ya está expuesto, y cuando digo final, es final final. Mando mucho amor, besos y abrazos. Espero nos estemos leyendo muy pronto otra vez.

 **Miko-Chan:** Hola, Miko-chan. Gracias por tu comentario antes que nada, pero verás algunas personas se entienden mejor redactando cosas alegres, otras cosas románticas, a mí la inspiración me dicta este tipo de historias. Lamento mucho si no es de tu agrado y espero encuentres alguna historia que te guste.

 **Review del capítulo 10:**

 **Jessicaraya:** Ojala y esa persona sea muy feliz, porque apoyar a alguien incondicionalmente es algo que mucha gente no está dispuesta a hacer. Me llenas de orgullo, historias como la tuya hacen que no agache la cabeza y quiera seguir haciendo cosas que me conecte con personas como tú. Siéntete orgullosa de ti misma, Jess. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Muchas gracias por acompañarme todo estos capítulos, de verdad que no sé con qué palabras expresar mi gratitud. Ten un excelente resto del año y que sigas con ese espíritu peleador. Saludos desde México.

 **Ahome23** : Ciao bella! Grazzie por tu comentario. No sabía que tipo de historia iba a resultar una vez comencé a escribir, ni mucho menos que tipo de final iba a tener, te lo juro que le estuve dando vuelta como durante una semana porque no me decidía, pero al final me sentí satisfecha y más contenta al ver que le agradó al público. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero poder leernos pronto. Saludos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
